


Câliner la Belle

by Dand3l1on



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Comic Relief, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: Begins as Beast/Belle, moves into Adam/Belle.---------------------------------------------------------Mrs. Potts  tutted. “You two should reconsider going outside. It seems it is too dangerous for your delicate dispositions.”“I am not delicate!” said Belle and the Beast, simultaneously.They turned to face each other. Once again, they spoke in unison.“Yes, you are!”





	1. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the moment immediately after the Beast throws the massive snowball at Belle.

Belle could feel the cold stone chilling her back as she lay, stunned, staring up at the grey sky. She could hear the Beast chuckling in a low rumble. Her nose was stinging, and her eyes began to water. She lay still, taking stock of her body. Icy droplets trickled down her face into her hair and ears. Her backside was angry and her neck was beginning to ache. Her left elbow was sending shooting pains up her arm. The worst of it, however, was that she couldn’t breathe. Her fall had knocked the air from her chest. This had happened once before, in her childhood, after falling out of a tree.

“Belle?” The Beast had stopped laughing. She wanted to call out, but couldn’t muster it. He called to her again, this time in a louder voice.

“Belle, are you alright?”

Her voice failed her again. She was becoming a bit anxious for her next breath, but she knew if she remained calm, her breath would return quicker. Belle heard large footsteps bounding up the staircase. The Beast rushed over to her left side, panic drawn across his face.

“Belle!”

He knelt down beside her and gently scooped his large right hand under her neck, supporting her head. The warmth from his hand began to soothe the ache in her neck. With his left hand, he quickly brushed snow from her face.

Belle tried to form words but was still unable to catch her breath. She silently reached out to him with her left hand. But she winced and withdrew her arm, pain hitching in her elbow.

“Belle! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

At long last, shallow bursts of air began returning to her lungs. Between gasps, Belle managed to wheeze a few words.  
“It’s- alright-”

“No, it isn’t! I’ve knocked the wind out of you, and something is wrong with your arm.”

“Didn’t- mean- t-… Accident.” Belle tried to smile reassuringly, but it formed more of a grimace as her chest continued to clamp down on her attempts to breathe.

“Accident or not, you’re injured. Let’s get you inside.”

“I’m fine- just need- a moment.”

“You’re as stubborn as I am.” The Beast muttered as he settled on his right side, propped up by his elbow. He kept his right hand behind her neck. Belle tried to look straight up at the sky and study the clouds, but found herself unable to resist glancing over at the large form resting beside her. It was lucky they were alone, because if anyone saw the pair of them like this they might assume…

Belle tried to ward of the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks, but it was useless. The Beast looked down at his chest, reached into his left breast pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. He then leaned over and drew close to her face, careful not to put any weight on her.

“Close your eyes.” His voice was low and soft.

She obliged. Despite having only just caught her breath, Belle felt it slipping away again. The Beast began using the handkerchief to blot away the melting snow that remained on her face. He lightly pressed the cloth around her eyes and nose. He swept away the droplets that had gathered in her hair.

With her eyes closed, Belle thought she had a certain privacy to her emotions. She could feel the heat from the Beast’s body warming her own. She had been quite cold, lying in the snow, and she welcomed the relief. She didn’t mind him being this close to her. As he continued pressing the cloth over her forehead and cheeks, Belle felt a few butterflies take flight inside her stomach.

“My God-” He whispered.

Belle’s eyes shot open. “What? What is it?”

“You even have snow in your ears. I’m so sorry, Belle, I don’t know what I was thinking…”

His words trailed off. She watched his face while he worked. His brow was furrowed, he bit the tip of his tongue in concentration. His right hand held her head and neck tighter, and his left hand used the handkerchief to blot at her ears. The cloth made soft sounds with each press, briefly closing out the whisper of the wind in the bare branches overhead. As his hands focused on the work, Belle felt the Beast’s nails incidentally brush the edge of her ears. A shiver struck through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

“You’re shivering, you must be freezing. Let’s get you inside, no arguing this time.”

Belle began to sit up, but the Beast rested his left hand, still holding the handkerchief, on her right shoulder.

“No, Belle, I’m afraid not. Unlike our previous predicament, you don’t have to help me, you don’t have to stand. Please allow me to help you to the castle.” He smiled at her, his face hovering close to her own. _Close enough if she stretched up she might just be able to press her lips…_

The thought sent heat into her face. “Yes, well, I’m perfectly capable of stand- whoa!”

Belle let out a small shriek as the Beast scooped her up by the shoulders and knees. He lifted her to his chest, allowing her to cradle her left arm between them. He began walking back towards Philippe.

“Yes. I know you are capable. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, it would be much easier to make up for my icy mistake if you would cooperate. I’ve had mules that were less stubborn than you.” He descended the stairs, taking them slowly this time.

“I will _not_ be compared to a mule.”

“Then I’m glad you see things my way and are willing to cooperate.”

“You are incorrigible. And I’m not cooperating!”

The Beast stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at her, resting in his arms. His eyebrows knitted together and he grinned.

“Pray, tell, what is it that you are doing _here_ ,” he gave her a gentle squeeze, “if not cooperating?”

Belle looked up into his blue eyes. A contagious smile blossomed between them. She laughed at his winning remark. “I’m… I’m… incapacitated in the physical realm but I am protesting in spirit!”

The Beast’s chest shook with laughter. “You yourself said, ‘I’m perfectly capable of standing.’ How exactly does that qualify you as ‘incapacitated?’”

“I don’t- Why are we still standing outside? Aren’t you supposed to be ‘making up for your mistake?’”

“A mistake I wouldn’t have made had you not cast the first… snowball. And you’re not standing, I am.”

“You told me not to stand!”

“Yes. Exactly. And you are cooperating.” He looked at her triumphantly.

“Augh! Fine.” Belle laughed and collapsed against his chest. “Ow!”

“Are you alright?” His demeanor softened at the sound of her pain.

“Yes, I just forgot about my arm. I’m alright. Rather, I will be alright if we ever make it back to the castle.” Belle smirked up at him.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, yes, we are going. If you would, please take Philippe’s reigns with your good arm. We’ll take him back to the stables first.”

Somewhere between the stables and the East wing, Belle found herself falling asleep. The Beast carried her with such ease, his gait rocking her into a sort of hypnosis. She had rested her head against his chest, and his body was warm. At some point, he had started humming a tune she didn’t recognize. Much like the feeling of drifting in and out of sleep while reading, she wanted to stay awake to hear the rest of his song. But drowsiness won her over, and she closed her eyes.

Sounds floated into her vague awareness. Mrs. Potts and Plummette gasping, the Beast shushing them, Plummette giggling, the Beast explaining something to them. The longer he spoke, the farther into sleep she drifted.

“Belle?”

She blinked open her eyes.They had arrived in the East wing tower. The fire was crackling in the fireplace and Madame de Garderobe snored softly.

“Belle? Now, I’m afraid, I do need you to stand.”

Belle nodded and smiled. The Beast gently set her down on her feet. An ache radiated up from her left hip into her low back.

Mrs. Potts tutted. “You two should reconsider going outside. It seems it is too dangerous for your delicate dispositions.”

“I am not delicate!” said Belle and the Beast, simultaneously.

They turned to face each other.

“Yes, you are!” Once again, they spoke in unison.

Belle forced a deep voice, mimicking the Beast. “Roar! That hurts!”

The Beast rolled his eyes. He took on an unnaturally high tone. He twirled a lock of his hair with one finger. “Actually, Romeo and Juliet is my favorite…”

“Oh, yes, well, not all of us have always had a massive library at our disposal.”

The Beast’s voice softened once again. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Speaking of which, would you like me to bring up something?”

“How about Romeo and-”

“Anything but that!”

“I was merely joking!” Belle laughed at his forced shudder. “ I trust you to find me something new and captivating.”

“A tall order, but I shall do my best. Mrs. Potts, please fill a basin for Belle to soak her feet. I won’t have her catching a chill.”

“Of course, master. We’ll fix her up right quick.”

“Also to that end, Madame?”

“Oh AAAAAAAH!” Madame de Garderobe’s doors flung open.

“Madame, I believe some dry clothes are in order.”

“Yes! I should-a say so! What happened?! The poor thing is-a soaked to the bone! We must strip you down at once.”

The Beast opened the door. “I’m going to go see about that book!” He was out of the room and the door was shut before anyone could respond.


	2. Fair Verona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle spends some quality time with the girls, sharing her favorite story. 
> 
> The Beast and Lumiere discuss feelings.

Belle stayed in the East tower that afternoon, intending to rest. After the Beast had kindly deposited her there, Mrs. Potts, Plummette and Madame de Garderobe tended to Belle as best they could.

“Thank you all for your help.”

“But of course, _cherie_! We couldn’t let you stay in those wet clothes.”

“You needn’t have fussed over me. I could have put this nightdress on myself.” Belle brushed her hands over the loose cotton fabric. “Though my arm is much improved now that you’ve wrapped it, Madame.”

“Oh it was-a my pleasure.” The large armoire waved her hands expressively.

Mrs. Potts was sat atop the tea cart near the fireplace. “Now, Dearie, come drink your tea over here by the fire, let’s get you warmed up inside and out.”

Plummette floated over to the wide chaise near the fireplace. “Yes, and while you cozy up, you can tell us a story.”

Belle took her tea, nodding her thanks to Mrs. Potts. “A story? What shall you like to hear?”

Mrs. Potts gave a single laugh. “It doesn’t matter to us, anything new is a treat. We’ve heard all of each other's stories.”

“ _Due Volte,_ ” added Madame.

“More like _encore et encore_ …” grumbled Plummette.

“Well, alright, let’s see…” Belle settled into the wide chaise, alongside Plummette. She set her tea on the small table nearby to cool for a moment.

Mrs. Potts emphatically cleared her throat. “If I may, Chip mentioned yesterday that you like Romeo and Juliet…”

“Oh! _Oui, s'il vous plaît !”_

“Ah, yes, from-a fair Verona, a small taste of-“ Madame let out a wide yawn, “-my home country.”

“How could I say no?” Belle smiled. “I’m not sure how much I remember by heart, but if I forget the lines, then I’ll make sure to cover the basic points.”

“ _Eccellente_!”

“ _Allez bébé!_ ”

“We’re all ears, poppet.”

Belle giggled at their eagerness. “Wonderful! I suppose then, let’s begin. ‘Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…’”

—-

Dusk settled over the castle. The Beast had rushed out of the East wing, taking up residence in the library. He had left Belle there, running away as the heat of embarrassment rose in his cheeks. For the very first time, he was glad for a face of fur.

He couldn’t shake the delight of the afternoon. Belle’s warm smiles, her laughter, the sound of her voice as she read to him. He felt horrible about his miscalculation with the snowball, and causing Belle so much pain. But the way she had looked at him when he was wiping snow from her face, he had wished to lean down close and-

Lumiere broke into the Beast’s mind, bringing his attention out from the flames in the fireplace. “Master, you have spent all afternoon in here. Is something the matter?”

He scoffed. “No, I spend lots of time in here, why would something be the matter?”

“Well, it’s just that you haven’t turned the page of your book in a while, and perhaps more importantly, the book is upside down.”

“What? Oh. So it is.” The Beast clapped the book shut and cast it aside onto a table. He rubbed his face with both hands, grumbling into them, then looked up at Lumiere.

“You were correct, old friend.”

“I won’t argue, Master. About what, exactly, was I correct?”

The Beast looked forlorn. “She is _the one.”_

Lumiere sighed dreamily and spoke softly. “Oh, Master, but of course.”

The Beast bolted to his feet. “How the _hell_ am I supposed to make her fall in love with me? How did you get Plummette to fall in love with you?”

“Oh! Well! I had my dashing smile, admirable stature, and, well, Chapeau set us up.”

“Yes, of course, alright. That’s… unhelpful.”

Lumiere’s enthusiasm dropped. He spoke barely above a whisper. “My prince, please, you cannot lose hope.”

“I can’t lose _Belle_. She is my- _our_ only hope.”

“Sir, if you’ll allow me to be fortitudinous-“

“Well, go on then…”

“What has changed? You wanted nothing to do with her. You sent her away. Where did your affections come from?”

The Beast smiled and gave a low chuckle. “Lumiere... she squeaked.”

_“Excusez moi?”_

“When I showed her the Library for the first time, she squeaked.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand. She squeaked, like a mouse?”

“No. Not a mouse. Perhaps a chirp, more like a bird.”

“I still do not understand, perhaps you can demonstrate for me?”

“It was a bit like-“ The Beast paused, and looked over at Lumiere. The candelabra was holding his own mouth shut, and his shoulders were shaking. The Beast took a swat at Lumiere, who deftly dodged out of the way.

“Oh, go on, laugh.”

“Oho! Forgive me, Master, but I couldn’t help but tease you a little!”

“Yes, yes, my heartache is all very comical.”

“ _Mon petite_ Prince has fallen in-“

“No!” The Beast put his face in his hands again. “Please don’t say it. I know time is short, but I’m not certain I can bear the thought of unrequited… feelings.”

“But, how do you know the feelings are unrequited?”

“Well, you might notice, you’re still a candlestick-“

“ _Candelabra_!”

“-and I’m still a hideous beast.”

“Yes, but perhaps her feelings are like yours! Little baby feelings that need to be nurtured, and then, maybe they will grow into something more.”

The Beast gave a low grumble.

“She took a spill this afternoon, no?”

“Yes. Don’t remind me. I already feel awful.”

“Well, then why don’t you go check on her?”  
——

It took very little convincing before the Beast found himself in the East tower, striding up to Belle’s door. He raised a soft fist to knock on her door, but stopped short. It sounded like Belle was arguing with someone, but he didn’t recognize the other voice. Curiosity getting the best of him, the Beast leaned in close to the door and listened.

“Then Tybalt says,” Belle’s voice took on a deeper tone, “‘What, drawn, and talk of peace! I _HATE_ the word, As I hate _hell_ , all Montagues, and _Thee_ : Have at thee, coward!’

“Then they fight, ‘clang!’, slashing the air with their swords, ‘clang!’”

The Beast had to stop himself from outright laughing. _What in the history of man was going on in that room? Was Belle in there alone? Acting out Shakespeare?_

Plummette’s voice rang out, “Down with the Capulets!”

Then it was Mrs. Potts, comically bursting out, “Down with the Montagues!”

Belle clapped for them. “That was great!”

The Beast smiled. He wished to be a fly on the wall, watching Belle’s animation of the sword fighting. He could just envision her swinging an imaginary sword, her hair flying as she spun around the room. Through the door, he could hear Mrs. Potts, Plummette, and Madame gasping and cheering her on.

Belle spoke again, slightly out of breath, “Next… there’s… oh, you see, I forget this bit because I always skip down to the Prince’s lines. But Capulet and Lady Capulet come forward…”

She was absolutely darling. _What a fantastic mind!_ She spoke the words with such clarity and emotion. When she had told him that Romeo and Juliet was her favorite play, he had assumed it was because of the romance. But here she was, emphatically raging with the Montegues and Capulets, and enforcing peace as the Prince. He startled as she finished the Prince’s lines, bellowing them to the room.

“Once more, ON PAIN OF DEATH, all men DEPART!”

Almost as if in answer to the lines she spoke, the Beast turned and walked back to the Library, shaking his head and smiling.

—-

With a great sigh, the Beast collapsed onto the couch by the library fireplace.

“Master, you are back so soon! How did to go?”

“It was wonderful.”


	3. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle discovers a different type of magic within the castle.

Belle creaked opened the door to the library. The mid-morning sun reflected off the snow outside the windows. She made her way to sit down by the fire, but found the couch to be completely occupied by the Beast. He was on his stomach, his head facing away, his left arm dangling off the edge and onto the floor. His large body rose and fell with his even breaths.

_ He must have fallen asleep here last night.  _

Belle looked around. Tucked underneath the couch was a book, face down on the floor to hold a place. She leant down to pick it up, hoping not to wake him. As she withdrew the book from under the couch, her hand accidentally brushed against his. Embers glimmered within her hand and up her arm. 

_ Was this part of the spell?  _

She didn’t think so. But it seemed so incredibly odd. She hadn’t felt that sensation when she had tended to his wounds. 

Belle flipped the book to it’s cover. 

_ Guinevere and Lancelot.  _

She smiled,  marked the page, set it on the nearest table, and left. 

—-

Belle walked aimlessly through the castle corridors for the rest of the morning. She made a mental note of places she was curious to explore. She felt a different respect for this castle, the Beast’s home, and now wished to ask him before opening doors at will. 

She would have missed lunch entirely were it not for a distant clock chiming noon. When she arrived in the dining hall, she was pleased to see the Beast was already there. 

“Good afternoon, Belle.”

“Or, do you mean, good morning?” 

The Beast stared at her, puzzled.

She grinned. “I found you in the library earlier. I apologize, I was nosey and looked to see what you were reading.”

“Oh! It’s you! You are the clandestine book mover!”

“Yes, my deep secret is out.” 

“At long last, I say.” 

Belle smiled at him. She enjoyed this playful banter they had. She hadn’t met a man with whom she felt this at ease. 

The Beast motioned for her to join him. “Please, come eat, let me get your chair.” 

“Thank you.” Belle sat down, allowing the Beast to scoot her chair up to the table. 

“I apologize, I didn’t wait for you before I began eating. I thought you might be absorbed in a book, and I didn’t want to disturb you.” He sat down near her, just around the corner of the table.

“It’s quite alright, I didn’t wait for you at breakfast, and for the same reasons.”

“Do we have a book amnesty, then?” He smiled at her. 

Belle froze. Never in her life had she had this particular urge before. It involved clamoring over the table and setting herself in the Beast’s lap. She wasn’t sure what it would feel like to kiss around his fangs, but the thought didn’t bother her enough to become disinterested. His eyes were staring into hers. 

“Belle?” He rested his hand on her arm. 

It was fire again. 

“Belle? Are you alright? Your face is quite flushed. Do you feel well?” The Beast stood and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

“I- what?”  _ Why was this making it all worse? Or was it indeed better?  _ “No, I’m- I’m fine.” 

He sat back down, concern written on his face. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! I-I promise!”  _ Why did she feel so transparent? _

“Oh, well, if you say so.” 

They ate in silence for a moment. Belle finally regained her wits.

“And, for the record, I think a book amnesty is a lovely idea.”

—-

That afternoon was particularly cold and windy. They had tried to go for another stroll in the gardens. But it had been only a few minutes before the Beast noticed Belle’s nose and ears burning red. He had forgotten the feeling of frigid air on bare skin. 

“Oh, look at you, Belle, you must be freezing.” His brows knit.

“I’m being a good sport about it though.” Belle spoke through chattering teeth. “Come on, just around the next bend in the path, then we can turn back to the castle.” 

“I’ll not have you catch your death. The gardens will be here tomorrow and, hopefully, this frigid wind will not.” 

“What if I say I don’t want to go back yet?” Belle crossed her arms. 

“Then I guess it’s going to be a long return trip for me.” The Beast feigned a sigh. 

“Oh? And why is that?” Belle smirked at him playfully, one eyebrow raised. 

The Beast couldn’t resist, she was being too adorable. As he scooped her up into his arms, she squealed, then laughed with delight. 

“Because, oh stubborn one, I’ll be carrying you.”  

Belle seemed to enjoy this, because she didn’t fight him. Instead, she settled into his arms and leaned into his chest. He had anticipated she would argue and want to be put down. But he delighted in this unexpected turn. While he walked purposefully back to the castle, Belle rested in his arms, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Nothing untoward, but it was certainly driving his brain that direction. He let her continue for a while, but desperately needed to bring his current train of thought to a full stop.

“If you fancy my buttons so much, I’m certain we can have Madame add some to your wardrobe.” 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Belle covered her face with both hands.

The Beast regretted bringing it to her attention.  She instantly stopped playing with his shirt, leaving a cold swath where her hands had been moments prior. 

“I didn’t even realize I was doing it. I’m terribly sorry.” Belle blushed, adding pink to her cheeks. The effect, in addition to her rosy nose and ears, was adorable. 

“While I certainly didn’t mind, I don’t know that anyone needs to see  _ more _ of my fur.” He chuckled. 

“I’ve already seen it.” 

The Beast stopped short, still holding Belle, and stared at her. “What?”

“I said, I’ve already seen it.”

The Beast searched his memory for what she might be referring to as “it.”

“Your chest, I’ve already seen your bare chest.” 

“Oh that!” He sighed in relief and began walking again.

“Yes, I saw your chest and back when I was cleaning your wounds.” 

“Yes, of course.” He nodded, grateful that was all she had meant. “ And… thank you, for that.” 

“Oh, um, you’re welcome.” 

He was reminded of how cross he had been with her while she had tended to him. Shame bubbled up in his gut. Suddenly, the Beast felt the need to be back at the castle as quickly as possible. An awkward silence fell between them. He debated if perhaps he should put her back down here.  _ No, that would be even more awkward. _ But then, he couldn’t think of a place where it wouldn’t be awkward to put her down.  __

She must have sensed his internal discourse. “You do know, I am capable of walking.”

His felt his heart sliding out of place. “Yes, um, would you prefer to walk the rest of the way?”

“No. Not particularly.” She rested her cheek against his chest, and closed her eyes. His heart leapt back into action, thundering so heavily he was certain she could hear it.

_ Perhaps, he would simply never put her down again.  _

\----

 

The afternoon chill sent them retreating to the coziness of the library. The Beast and Belle put extra logs on the fire, ramping up the flames until they were almost leaping out of the fireplace. They settled on opposite ends of the couch, reading to themselves.  

Belle found they had created a sort of game. One would find a passage in a book and bring it over to the other. The trick was trying to get the other to pique an interest, to see what reaction they might have. It was delightful to engage the other so fully that their face lit up with intrigue. 

The Beast cleared his throat.

“I found a passage I think you’d enjoy. Would you care to read it?”

“Sure, let’s see it.”

The Beast leaned over, turning the book towards her, and holding it out for her to read. Belle seized her opportunity. While the Beast still held the book in his large hand, Belle cradled his hand in hers. She hoped he would believe she was merely steadying the book. In truth, she wanted a reason to touch his hand. She wondered if it would ignite her the way it had before. 

Indeed, it did, and with more intensity. The issue was that now she couldn’t focus on what he had wanted her to read. She quickly scanned it, nodded ambiguously, and released his hand and the book back to him. 

_ Did he feel it too? _

She looked up into his brilliant blue eyes. Something in his stunned smile told her, indeed, he felt it. 

Perhaps an hour later, but possibly only a minute, he leaned over to her with another passage. “Tell me what you think of this.” 

“Alright.” She wasn’t willing to let the moment pass without indulging in the ecstasy of this new-found fire. As he leaned in close, she felt goosebumps blossom on her arm closest to him. She cradled his hand the same way. Sure enough, a growing heat flooded her hand, arm and spilled over her shoulder. 

She forced herself to focus, but only made it halfway through the passage he had indicated before she was stopped by a thought. W _ hat if this time he had wanted her to do this?  _

Once again, not having absorbed any information, she gave a noncommittal shrug and went back to her own book.

Of which, she read nothing.  _ What was happening?  _ Whatever it was, Belle wanting to keep investigating. She stared down at her book until the words were a mess of scribbles.  _ Surely this page had to have something interesting on it.  _ She searched for a passage worthy of sharing.

With her heart pounding in her ears, Belle scooted across the couch. She sat next to the Beast, who was engrossed in his own book. She held out the book to him, hands shaking, though she tried to still them. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. He smiled, and she smiled back, pointing to the passage he was to read. He reached out to take the book from her hand and her heart sank. She closed her eyes.  _ Why were they stinging?  _

A warm hand cradled her own, and her eyes shot open. He was leaned in, examining the book. His hand rested comfortably underneath hers, covering it entirely. 

White hot flames licked up her arm, into her shoulder and chest.  _ He felt it too, he must!   _ He continued to stare at the book. As if to answer her unspoken question, his thumb gently brushed over the back of her hand. 

_ If it was flames before, this was lightning.  _


	4. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair discusses the circumstances that brought them together.

As they sat in the Colonnade, Belle had been teasing the Beast about reading Guinevere and Lancelot. He wasn’t ready to let her in on this secret, but he liked it when she tried to get under his skin. She shifted on the bench, and he wondered what she was mulling over. He marveled at the way the sun cast a halo around her. He was trying very hard not to think about running his  hands through her hair when she spoke.

“I never thanked you for saving my life.”

“Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.”  _ Idiotic _ . 

“I’d like to know why you saved me. You were so angry… ”

“I was in the West tower when I heard the wolves howl. I could still see you from the balcony. I  _ was _ angry, but I’m not a murderer. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had died.” 

Belle nodded. “When you showed up in the forest, my first thought was that you were there to kill me. I thought the wolves were on your side, like henchmen.”

“No, I despise those wolves. They are part of the curse, discouraging anyone from passing between.”

“But, Papa-“ Belle stopped herself short.

The Beast shrugged. “I don’t know how he made it past them. I had thought for years that I couldn’t leave because of my appearance, and that no one would brave the wolves. I was so angry to find this rather unheroic-looking man had made it past their guard. I stayed out of sight while he was in the castle, then followed him back out into the cold. I didn’t want him here. I was going to let him leave.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

She had asked the question he hoped he’d never have to answer. He set the book aside and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, and stared instead at the spot between his feet. 

“The roses are part of the enchantment. They are here to be a constant reminder. If one of the roses outside is cut, a petal falls from the rose in the West wing, bringing us all closer to- permanence. I believe the enchantress wanted to ensure that I wouldn’t try to burn down the rose bushes, wanted me perpetually hemmed in by consequence.

“Before he left, your father, as you know, cut a rose.”

Belle nodded solemnly. “For me.” 

Shame was flooding over him. He hung his head, barely able to speak above a whisper. “Yes. For you. When I saw him cut the rose, when I heard the castle crumble a bit more, I lost my temper. I’ve never managed my anger well, and that night it got the best of me.” He sat up straight again, braving the heartache and looking into her eyes. “Belle, I am begging you, forgive me. I regret my anger more and more each day.”

“But I don’t understand, why did you keep him locked up?” Belle glared at him, burning a hole in his heart.

He squirmed. “I didn’t know what to do with him. If I let him leave, would he be killed by the wolves? If he made it past them, would he bring an army of men to the castle? An army to hunt down and kill the ferocious beast?

“Papa would never do that!” 

“Regardless, I hadn’t figured out what to do with him-”

“When I turned up.”

“Impossibly brave and cunning. Somewhere deep inside, buried under all of my anger, my heart broke when you traded places with him.” 

“You were so cruel, he was-” Tears welled in her eyes. “He was dying in that cell. Then you dragged him away.” 

The Beast knelt in front of her, and took her hand in his. It was ice cold. He searched her face. “Belle, I couldn’t be more ashamed. After you took his place, I didn’t want him here anymore, I didn’t want to risk him cutting more roses. I put him in a carriage, and Chapeau drove him past the point of danger. Once Villeneuve was in sight, Chapeau stopped the carriage, let your father out and told him to go home. I kept you locked in the cell because you said the rose was for you. I thought you might take one for yourself.”

“Then, Papa- he is back home. He’s not lost in the forest?”

“I did what I could to make sure he got home safely. Though I am afraid that the curse may cause him to forget you. The people of Villeneuve, they don’t remember that their loved ones are here. I wish I could let you go, let you go back to him. 

“In the beginning, I kept you here out of distrust. For that, I am truly sorry. But, I am too selfish a man. I am not sorry for what I am about to say.”

He steeled himself. He tried to swallow the knot in his throat. He looked up into her brown eyes, wishing he was more brave. 

“Belle, I still don’t want to let you leave, but it is only because I have come to appreciate you so much. I fear what might happen to you if you were to leave. The wolves, other dangers, and most selfishly, I fear you will forget me.

“I could never forget you. Certainly, I hated you at first. But slowly, my perception of you has changed. Until today, I didn’t know how to move past what transpired in the beginning. But now, I think I can let go, knowing that Papa is home, probably having tea with Pere Robert.”

“Then, you don’t mind staying?”

Belle thought over her words, then smiled. “Not currently.”

The Beast smiled at her, then sat back up on the bench. He brushed the snow from the knees of his breeches. Something nagged at him. “Hold on, how did you get past the wolves?”

Belle perked up, a sheepish grin blossoming on her face. “Well, um, I do ride a lot faster than my Papa.”

“Oh really? Then how come you didn’t make it past the wolves when you left the West tower?”

She held her hands up in surrender. “I don’t know! They’re your stupid wolves.”

“They’re not mine! They’re part of the-”

“The enchantment, yes, I know.” Belle rolled her eyes. 

“Oh I’m sorry, does my misery bore you?” 

“No, I- I didn’t mean it like that. Everyone here speaks at great length of this enchantment.  Yet, no one will answer me when I ask, ‘What breaks the curse?’” 

“Belle-” His heart ached to tell her everything. 

“Don’t patronize me with another non-answer. If I hear ‘It’s not for you to worry about’ one more time I’m going to scream.” 

“Why are you so engaged with our misfortune?”

“Because I like y- I like everyone here. I’ve never had close friends before, and I’m finding that I quite like being around other “odd” people. I want everyone here to be happy, and that involves the curse being broken.

“Fair enough. I’ll be sure to mention to Mrs. Potts that you think she’s odd.” The Beast grinned.

“No! That’s not- Please don’t, I don’t want cold tea for breakfast.” 

They smiled at each other. In the distance, laughter resounded from the castle. 

“They sure know how to have fun.”

“Yes, but when I enter the room, laughter dies.”

“Me too.” She continued at the sight of his confusion. “The other villagers say I’m a funny girl. But I don’t think they mean it as a compliment.”

“Well, to be fair, you’re jokes can be a bit dry.”

“Oh would you stop!” Belle playfully smacked his shoulder. 

He laughed. “You know, your village sounds terrible! I can see why you’ve stuck it out with a ghastly beast and enchanted knick-knacks.”

“It’s almost as lonely as your isolated castle. And I’ll be sure to tell Mrs. Potts you called her a knick-knack.” 

The Beast smiled despite himself and shook his head.  _ He had met his match. _

“What do you say we run away?”

* * *

 

Belle crouched low beside the cradle and held the rattle in her small hands. When she looked up at him, tears cascaded down her cheeks. His heart broke for her, not having her mother, never knowing what happened. 

“Let’s go home.” The Beast felt his selfishness cheering. _No,_ _she’s upset, this is not the time to be happy that she called the castle “home.”_

He held out his hand, and when she took it, he helped her up. He was happy to feel the familiar warmth of her hand in his. He watched her take one last look around the small attic. He whispered, “Close your eyes.” 

She did so, and it sent fresh tears sliding down her face. The Beast closed his eyes and said, “Our adventure has come to it’s end.”

He opened his eyes, and they were once again in the castle library. He expected her to walk away, but she was rooted to the spot. 

“Belle?” 

Her chin quivered. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed his hand. He tightened his grip to match hers. More tears fell, and he heard the rattle drop to the floor. He drew close and put his free hand on her shoulder. Belle didn’t recoil, and the thought that she might want him to be here with her encouraged him. He slowly raised his hand to her face, hoping she wouldn’t startle. He tucked a lock of hair behind her small ear, then brushed the tears from her face.

Belle opened her eyes. He saw so much pain there, and yet she smiled up at him. She moved her hand out of his, and took all the warmth with it.  But she took his hand again, this time intertwining her fingers in his. It wasn’t mere warmth this time, it was flames, the fire of a blacksmith, heating the iron inside his heart. They were standing so close, but now was not the time for a kiss. Not knowing what else to do, he continued to brush her cheek with his thumb, occasionally catching her tears. She reached up and rested her hand over his, pressing her cheek into his palm. She gave both of his hands a final squeeze, then let go. 

Belle leant down and picked up the rattle, then motioned him over to the fireplace. He started towards the couch, but stopped short when she hunkered down on the rug. She sat cross-legged, with her elbows on her knees, and fiddled with the rattle over the folds of her skirt. Uncertain as to what to do, he took a gamble, and sat down next to her. She glanced up at him, gave him a quick appreciative smile, then returned to her thoughts.  

He drew a deep breath, and tried to let go of his nervousness. “Belle, I know it would be idiotic of me to ask if you are alright.”

She gave a small laugh. “Oh, I’m sure I will be. I’ve just lived with so many questions about my mother, and somehow you’ve unlocked all the answers.” 

“I do feel rather responsible for your current state. I meant it to be something enjoyable, but it’s only brought you pain. This is worse than the snowball.” 

Belle looked up at him and laughed, lifting his spirits a little.

“It’s not really pain. It’s more… closure. Since I never knew how she died, I always wondered if maybe, somehow, she could be alive. I looked for her in crowds. I made up stories in my mind about what happened. I was pretty sold on the idea that she had been a traveling gypsy, and would come to whisk me away to a life of adventure.”

“And thievery.”  _ Why did he ever open his traitorous mouth? _

Belle snickered at him. “Well, I was only a child!”

Before he knew what was happening, she had scooted up next to him. She picked up his hand and, once again, laced her fingers in his.  _ Fire _ . She leaned her head against his arm, and he felt her relax into his side.

They sat in silence. The Beast closed his eyes, savoring her presence. He tried to lock away each piece of the moment into his memory. The smell of the wood smoke, the crackling of the logs. The searing heat that coursed between them that had absolutely nothing to do with the fire. Then Belle took the hand that wasn’t holding his, and ran her fingertips across the topside of his forearm. For the inferno surrounding them, he felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Belle sighed and tucked her free hand into the crook of his elbow. “I’m sure I’ll want time to think about Maman. Not that it changes anything, I just want to write it all down in my mind. But there will be time for that later. In this moment, do you know, I am very hungry?”

“Now  _ that  _ is a problem we can solve.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner that night was an abnormal affair. The staff had gathered around the table by sheer happenstance. The Beast found it refreshing to be surrounded by those he held most dear. 

After the dishes had been cleared, Mrs. Potts cleared her throat above the din. “Belle, Dearie, I do believe you owe us a scene from Romeo and Juliet.”

Belle blushed. “No! Oh goodness, no! I couldn’t-”

Lumiere chidded, “Oh come come! Plummette has been raving about your gift for storytelling!”

Cogsworth joined, “Yes, and we’ve all been hearing about what a good storyteller you are.”

Belle looked up at the Beast and he rolled his eyes empathetically. 

“I do hate to leave out Madame, it’s a shame she can’t be here,” countered Belle.

Plummette scoffed and waved her feathers dismissively. “That is but a poor excuse, you know perfectly well that she slept through the last two scenes.”

Chip bounced over to her. “Come on, Belle, you’ll do great! If there are any loud parts, maybe the Master can do those.” 

The Beast felt heat rising up from his belly. It wasn’t the nice kind from earlier, either. It was more like fear and indigestion. 

“A two for one!” Lumiere clinked his hands together. “Master, you must!” 

The Beast tried to deflect this. “I’m not sure-“

“If you can recite to me while waking from sleep, then you can do this.” Belle raised her eyebrows to him and crossed her arms.  

“Well, there you have it, Master,” Cogsworth supplied. “I know your school marks were adequate, this should be in the old vaults somewhere.”

Chapeau started chanting, “Shake-speare! Shake-speare!” 

The others joined in, “Shake-speare! Shake-speare!” 

Belle conceded, her cheeks glowing brilliant pink. “Oh alright!”

They cheered. The Beast secretly thought he might enjoy this. Perhaps she had gotten to the part where Romeo kills Tybalt, and he would get to see her sword fight after all. 

“Where did I leave off last?” Belle inquired to Mrs. Potts and Plummette.  

Plummette giggled and fluttered around to sit opposite Belle. “Oh this is so exciting! I believe the last thing was Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio going to a party. Benvolio had said, ‘Strike, drum.’” 

The Beast felt everything within him seize up.  _ Strike, drum. You mean, my heart? It’s certainly pounding loud enough…  _

Belle stood up and began pacing. “Alright, let me catch myself up.” She stopped and looked at the Beast. “Since I actually  _ like _ Romeo and Juliet, I’ll presume to do all the parts. Given your general disdain for this play, I doubt you’ve memorized much. But if there  _ is  _ something you remember, jump right in. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough.” He smiled despite his intestines knotting up. 

“You can do it, Master, I know you can.” Mrs. Potts winked at him. 

_ Belle, I beg you, forget every line of this horrible play right this minute. Don’t you remember what’s coming?  _

“Alright, Act one scene five opens with Peter and the other servingmen. Peter says, ‘Where’s Potpan, that he helps not to take away?!’”

“Here! Here!” Cheered Mrs. Potts. 

They all shared a laugh, then Belle continued on, full speed ahead. She switched between characters, differentiating between them with ease. The Beast was incredibly happy to sit and watch her, even if she was reciting the despondent and over-dramatic Shakespeare. She brought such life to it. He had never given these characters much time to impress him. It was then that she started on a section spoken by Capulet, and something began to ring too true for him.

_ “A hall, a hall, give room!—And foot it, girls.— _ __   
_ More light, you knaves! And turn the tables up, _ _   
_ __ And quench the fire. The room is grown too hot. ”

The Beast felt himself swept away to the past, to his own ballroom, to his old self. He was a drunk, he was arrogant, he was  _ awful _ . He remembered countless scenes of his own heartlessness, his ire. He remembered Mrs. Potts bringing her son to work because he, the prince, wouldn’t pay her enough to send Chip to school. He remembered Lumiere looking at him in disappointment when he declared he needed another elegant party. He could see himself shouting at Chip when he had accidentally broken an ordinary vase. He had screamed at Plummette about the state of the floors during a particularly wet and muddy spring. He saw himself laid out on a chaise, angrily ordering Cogsworth to raise taxes. He had been ungrateful and rude to Chapeau, despite being met with unending patience. Though he may miss his stately features, if he had to live as the Beast forever- if he never returned to anything resembling that terrible man- perhaps it was for the best. 

The Beast came back to his surroundings. Belle had the onlookers hypnotized. They watched her every movement, her facial expressions. They were enamored with her, just as he was.   _ This, this is precisely what I want life to be. This must be what family feels like.  _

Belle continued forging ahead with the play. “Romeo says, ‘ _ What lady is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight? _ ’ Then a servingman, not knowing, shrugs,” she shrugged comically, getting a laugh from the small audience, “So Romeo launches into this big speech about Juliet. ‘She’s bright like a lantern, she’s a gemstone, there’s more, I just can’t quite… ” Belle stood behind a chair, resting her hands on it, drumming her fingers lightly across the top.

The Beast couldn’t help himself. If there was one part of this dratted play she needed to hear and know, it was this. He stood up, gave a small cough to clear his throat, and begged his heart to quiet itself. He looked into Belle’s beautiful brown eyes and spoke only to her.

_ “-Beauty too rich for use, for earth too many dear. _ __   
_ So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows _ __   
_ As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. _ __   
_ The measure done, I’ll watch her place of stand, _ __   
_ And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand. _ __   
_ Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! _ _   
_ __ For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”

He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled at her, pleased with himself for remembering something useful. But Belle only gaped back at him. His heart stuttered. The room was unreasonably quiet. The Beast looked to Mrs. Potts, then Lumiere, searching their faces, but all had been stunned into silence. He began to doubt himself. It had been many years since he’d soldiered through the lines of Shakespeare, perhaps he had gotten it wrong. 

“What’s the matter? Did I mess it up?”

Belle stammered back to life. “N-no! No, it was…” She looked down at her hands, and when she met his eyes again, she was looking at him with a ferocity that he ached to endure. “It was perfect.”

Chip broke the silence. “Well, come on, what happens next?”

“Um,” Belle smiled and shook her head. “Then, um, Tybalt figures out that it’s Romeo, even though he’s wearing a mask, because of his voice. He knows Romeo is a Montague. So he goes to Capulet and is arguing that they need to fight.” She held up an imaginary sword. “Capulet goes round and round with him, until finally Tybalt listens and leaves the scene. Then-” Belle stopped short, and looked at the floor. She glanced over at the Beast, and all of the good fire came back to him. They stood rigid, side by side, like mannequins in a store window.

_ She knows what’s coming. _

The Beast jumped in, addressing Chip since he was the most captive member of the audience as well as the most clueless to the subtext. “Then, Romeo sneaks over and takes Juliet by the hand.” He scooped up Belle’s hand and spoke again to only her. 

“ _ If I profane with my unworthiest hand _ __   
_ This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: _ __   
_ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _ __   
_ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” _ __   


Belle missed her cue, so the Beast gave her hand a quick squeeze.  
_ “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _ __   
_ Which mannerly devotion shows in this, _ __   
_ For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _ __   
_ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” _ __   
__   
_ “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

_ “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. _ _   
_ _ They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”  _

The Beast could feel the blacksmith twisting the hot metal of his heart.  
_ “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” _ _   
_

_ “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”  _ The Beast knew it was too much to ask of Belle. He had to give her an out. 

“So then, Chip, they kiss.” He lowered himself into a bow and gently kissed the back of Belle’s hand. When he raised himself up, he met her gaze. She wasn’t smiling.  _ Was she really expecting me to kiss her in front of everyone? _

Lumiere wolf-whistled, breaking the tension in the room and giving everyone a laugh. 

The Beast continued,   
_ "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. _ __   
_ Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.” _ __   
__   
Belle paused before her line. She looked into his eyes, into his soul. There was a want within her that terrified and excited him.   
__ “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but his mouth had gone dry.  
“ Sin _ from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! _ _   
_ _ Give me-” _

Frou Frou crashed through the dining room doors, leaving muddy prints in his wake and barking relentlessly at absolutely nothing. Chaos broke out, everyone clamored to catch the dog-turned-ottoman before he made any more of a mess.

No one noticed the Beast let go of Belle’s hand, and only he saw the look of disappointment on her face.

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Guilty admission- I am a full on Gryffindor. But, you guys, I Ravenclawed it up hard AF for this chapter. Reeding es hurd!   
> The hubs wasn't really excited about the shakespeare. I am trying to stretch myself with my writing. So please please please leave your yays and nays in the comment section. I am VERY curious to know if the shakespeare landed well with my lovely audience. 
> 
> PS- I went to a crap school and never had to read Romes and Jules. This is the first time I've ever read it. I'm like, 30ish.


	5. Remorse

After dinner, the Beast had walked her to the East wing. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, the pair of them walking in silence. The tension between them could have sharpened a blade. When they reached the stairs, Belle was so upset that she didn’t noticed him stop. She was on the landing when his voice rang out from below.  


“Belle, I-”   


She rounded on him. “What? You what?” Tears were stinging her eyes.  _   
_

He stared at her longingly, but it only made her more angry. She marched back down the stairs, her heavy boots echoing against the marble. She took the last two steps at a jump, furiously slamming her feet on the tile floor. She stared back at him with every ounce of anger she possessed. She could see the hurt welling up within him, but that didn’t stop her from lashing out. 

“You,” she took a shaky breath, “Whatever your name is,  _ you _ are a coward.”    


“I know-”   


“No! You don’t! You don’t know the half of it!” She heard her anger echoing through the castle, but it only fueled her. “You are a selfish coward, keeping me here, beguiling me, only toeing the line and n-never stepping over.” Hot tears were spilling down her cheeks.    
  
The Beast’s voice was low, but uneven. “I am selfish, yes. I’ve said as much. But I am not a coward. And I am  _ not _ beguiling you!”  
  
“No? Prove it!” 

Belle stared in disapproval as the Beast scrubbed his face with his hands. _Why was she fighting him on this so much?_ _Wasn’t romance supposed to be… romantic?_

He straightened up, sucking in a deep breath. “Don’t stand there and tell me that you actually want me to ‘prove’ something to you. Everybody has their limits, Belle.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _ limits?’”  _ Belle crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I mean, there can’t possibly be much more of this game between us that you’re willing to explore before you become disgusted by me and leave.” He flung a hand out in frustration and began to pace. 

“I can promise you that what you’re doing now is the most disgusting thing you’ve done since you frightened me into fleeing the West tower.”

He continued to pace. “Oh? Pray, tell, what is it that you  _ think _ I’m doing?” 

“I don’t just  _ think _ you are, you  _ are!  _ You are pushing me away!” Belle glared at him. “Did it ever cross your mind that I might not care about what you look like? Has it occurred to you, that I find you, whoever you are, to be enough?” 

Belle could see that he was biting back his anger. She knew she was pressing her luck, but she didn’t care. The Beast had a wound from long ago, and it was time for it to close. 

“I care for you. Despite-” She gestured to their surroundings. “Despite everything! I have grown to enjoy this castle, my strange prison though it may be. I have suffered loss, I have faced death. And _ you-”  _ She shook her head.  “You can’t even bring yourself to  _ kiss _ me!” 

The Beast stopped pacing, but kept his back to her. 

Belle took a few stuttering breaths. “For once, in your self-absorbed life, be  _ brave.” _

He turned around. His look of incredulity quickly dissolved into determination. Fear riveted Belle as he advanced on her. She had truly upset him, pushed him too far. Her mind flashed to the wolves and the way he threw them with ease. He stopped a mere hand's breadth away, towering over her. She clenched her jaw and returned his fierce glare, unwilling to back down, unwilling to be frightened. His arms encircled her. She thought through defensive tactics, but quickly realized they had stopped moving. 

Belle found herself leaned backward, looking up at the Beast. One large hand was softly cradling her neck, the other rested on her back, holding her steady. His face was so close to hers, that only his eyes were in focus. Neither of them dared to move. Both drew shallow breaths, their bodies recovering from anger. 

Finally, the Beast spoke. His voice was barely a whisper, and she could feel his breath on her lips. 

“Nemo est tam fortis quin rei novitate perturbetur.”

“I-I thought you didn’t know greek.” 

Their noses were touching. 

“I don’t. That was latin. It means, ‘No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected.’”

“I know.”

“You do?” 

“I read your copy of ‘The Gallic War’ last week. I just wanted to hear you-“

His lips were on hers. It took her by surprise, but Belle surrendered and kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. Fire and lightning scorched her insides, melting her knees as well as her stubbornness. She reached up and thread her fingers through his hair. Ever so slightly, his hands held her tighter. Their lips were unmoving at first. Belle broke away to breathe then quickly kissed him again. She could taste honey and ginger tea on his lips. 

He parted before she was ready gently nudging her nose with his own.  Her vision swam as he lifted her upright. 

Belle did all she could to appear composed, but knew she was failing. Her eyes blinked slowly, she felt unsteady on her feet.  

The Beast stepped back and took her hand in his. “Fair lady, you have made this castle so beautiful with your presence. Each room you enter glows, each flower you pass blooms wide. Would you do me a great honor and join me tomorrow night for a dance?”  

 

* * *

The Beast had tried to sleep, but the night’s events had sent him reeling. It was very late when the he found himself shuffling back into the kitchen. Everything had been put away, and most of the lights had been snuffed for the evening. Mrs. Potts sang quietly to Chip. Lumiere looked bored while Chef and Cogsworth debated the best way to polish silver. Upon seeing the Beast, Lumiere jumped up, very relieved for a distraction. 

“Master! Is everything alright? Is there something I can do for you?”

The Beast shook his head and gave a half smile. “It’s alright, Lumiere. I’m only getting a drink.”

“A drink, or a  _ drink?” _

“The latter.” The Beast unstoppered a decanter.

“Oh, well then, by all means, let’s hear it. Get those troubles out on the table. It’s not good to keep these things bottled up inside.” Lumiere barrel-rolled a tumbler towards the Beast with his usual flair. 

“Lumiere, please, don’t badger me,” grumbled the Beast. He caught the tumbler as it rolled off the counter. As he poured the drink, he glowered at Lumiere, both for his enthusiasm and for his theatrics. 

“I am not badgering, I’m simply curious as to what has you so… eh… distraught.” 

“You know perfectly well- ” 

“-What has your breeches in a bind? Yes, of course I do. But, Master, to hear you say it gives me such hope. So come come! Let’s hear it.” 

The Beast took a long draw from his glass. He set his glass down and sighed. “Lumiere, old friend, I do believe I’m falling in love.” 

Lumiere smiled and stumbled backwards, grabbing at his chest. “Ah,  _ l’amore. _ ”

The Beast rolled his eyes. “Yes, l’amore, isn’t it so  _ grand _ with all the uncertainty, pining, arguing and general indigestion…  Did you feel this miserable when you fell in love with Plummette?” 

“Oh, but of course! And to be honest, Master, some days,  _ these  _ days, I still do.” 

“I- I’m so sorry, Lumiere. Forgive me. That was… rather insensitive of me.” He took another drink. 

“It is alright. Because now we have hope!” Lumiere did a somersault, springing back to his feet. “So! My good prince! Let’s discuss how we are going to put hope  _ and luck _ on our side.”

“Well, I may have already done that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve- Well- I’ve asked her to have a dance with me. Hence, the drink.”

“ _ Parfait!  _  Master, you are quite the experienced dancer! It will be so easy to sweep her off her feet.”

“No, I  _ used _ to be a good dancer. Now, I’m terrified. If I trip, I’ll flatten Belle like a crêpe.”

“Oh, you worry too much! I’m sure it will come back to you! This will be easy, like falling off of a log.”

“Lumiere-”

“A poor example. My point is, you will do wonderfully. Oh I can not wait to tell Plummette! She will be thrilled!” He ran from the kitchen, jumping up and clicking his heels before he ducked out of sight.

The Beast sighed heavily, pouring himself another drink. 

Mrs. Potts tottered over. “He never has been one for long conversations. Quite chatty, but in small doses.”

He grunted into his glass.

“I couldn’t help overhearing. Is there anything I can do to be of help?”

He took a swig, buying himself time to sort out his thoughts. 

“I don’t really know. If I’m honest, it’s not the dancing that frightens me. And I can’t say I actually mind falling in love, that part has been wonderful. It’s the first slice of happiness I’ve had in an incredibly long time. Belle is so delightful, I think I could be happy just watching her read for the rest of my days.” 

“Oh I dare say you’d get bored with that right quick. I believe the two of you would put the books down for, shall we say, other activities.” 

“Why Mrs. Potts!” He put a hand to his chest, pretending to be scandalized.

“Don’t be prudish now, Dearie! I’ve delivered enough late night tea to the West wing, I know it wasn’t exactly a parish. You’ll remember, I’ve had a child. I may be a bit matronly, Love, but I’m not stupid.” 

The Beast slumped. “First and foremost, I would never dream of writing you off as stupid. In regards to the past, however, I know  _ I  _ have been very foolish, overtly reckless. That’s-” He felt a lump growing in his throat. “That’s my fear. What if I’m reckless with Belle? I- I could never forgive myself. She deserves so much more than I have ever tried to be. What if I don’t know how to be what she needs? Furthermore, and most bothersome, what if she doesn’t fully reciprocate my affections?”

“You know, most of the time, I try to gently guide you. But you listen to this, and listen well.”

The Beast put down his drink. He knew the sound of a lecture, and knew better than to fight it.

Mrs. Potts closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. “Adam-”

“Don’t-” He shook his head. 

“Yes! I will!” Mrs. Potts glared at him. “I  _ will  _ call you that, because it’s high time you started respecting yourself enough to use the name your mother gave you!”

Tears welled in his eyes. He clenched his jaw, awaiting the ax Mrs. Potts had poised.

“Adam, you may have dark demons in your past, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy that sweet, angel of a woman in your future. She truly cares for you, more so than anyone else you’ve let into your heart. Don’t you shake your head at me! I know what I’m looking at! I’ve been watching you two since the moment I took tea up to that brave girl. Do you know what she was doing that night?”

“No, but, I was rather dreadful. I suppose she was crying, or at the very least, distraught.”

“No. Not even close. She was making a break for it.”

“From the tower? H-... How?”   


“She made a rope from silk sashes and pink dresses. She was willing to risk climbing out of the window and down the castle wall to maintain her freedom.” 

“Forgive me, but how exactly does that prove that she cares for me?"

“Because, Adam,” she paused while he prickled at his name, “Because she is  _ still here. _ ” 

He nodded. “You’re saying if she wanted to leave…” 

“Then she would have left a long time ago.” 

He imagined Belle speeding away on Phillipe, never looking back. He drained his glass.

“Adam, I’ve watched you with Belle. You’re nothing like what you used to be. Prior to the curse befalling us, if you fancied a woman then you would have your fun then send her away. It was a rare occasion that one of those women actually cared what you might have in your brain or in your heart. Each one of them took a piece of you, leaving nothing in return.”

The Beast scrubbed at his face, grumbling into his hands.  “But I knew that. And I didn’t care.”

“I doubt that.”

“I didn’t care for them. I was happy to experience them as much as they would allow, and when their limits were reached or morning dawned, I was pleased to see the backs of them.”

“I know. We all wanted to see the backs of them, we all breathed a sigh of relief when the last guest would leave. Not because it meant our work was done. It was because we didn’t want to witness the further destruction of the good man we believed was still inside of you. I don’t believe you didn’t care, not for a minute. The longer you carried on like that, the more hollow you became. It grew more difficult to see the good within, it was so shrouded by your loneliness and guilt.”

“I am trying- I’m trying to be that good man. Even still, I have many things for which I need to make amends.”

“Yes, you absolutely do.”

The Beast was startled by her honesty.

“Oh Adam, don’t look at me like that, if you wanted blind allegiance, you should have tried Cogsworth.” She winked at him, which brought a small smile to his face. “But, it  _ is _ true that you need to make amends. You haven’t been a kind person.”

He let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even been a person…”

“Well, if that’s the case, who better to learn from than our dear Belle?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, if you want to be a good person, you’d do yourself a favor by spending more time with her. Even if the last petal falls and I’m a dust-covered tea pot sitting on a shelf, I want to go out believing that you two stand a chance at being happy together.”

“Even as I am?”

“Even as you are. She doesn’t know what breaks the spell, she’s not holding out for anything. I can see something in the way she looks at you. The prince at the end of the tunnel? That’s not of concern. She enjoys  _ you. _ Irascible though you may be, she is still here and she enjoys your company.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. And for heaven’s sake I think it’s high time you told her how you feel!” 

“Alright! I will, but, let’s get through the dancing first.”

Suddenly, Cogsworth trotted over to them. He was counting backwards and looking at the door. 

“What is he doing?” asked the Beast. 

Mrs. Potts sighed. “Don’t mind him, he’s just timing the news.”

“He’s what?”

“He’s timing how long it takes for news to travel through the castle. You have to understand, Dearie, we get very bored.”

Cogsworth continued, “Fifty-Seven, Fifty-Six, Fifty-Five, Fifty-Four, Fif-“

Plummette burst into the room. “Mrs. Potts! Did you hear!? They are going to have a  _ dance!”  _

Lumiere siddled up to Cogsworth, jabbing him with his elbows. “Eh, Cogsworth, I think we broke the record this time!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clenched my jaw the entire time I wrote them arguing. I even felt grumpy while writing. 
> 
> I love your feedback, good and bad. Thanks for reading!


	6. In the East Wing

Belle had grown used to her room in the East wing. The squeaky window that must be latched at night. The low whistle of wind sweeping across the chimney. The way the morning sun blinded her if she didn’t draw the curtains tight. And of course, Madame de Garderobe’s kind company and periodic snoring.  
  
But this night, despite checking the window latch three times, excessively crimping the curtains together, and putting extra logs on the fire, Belle found sleep to be most evasive. She rolled side to side, front to back, tangling the blankets around her. She fluffed her pillow. She held her pillow over her face to block out all light and sound. It was no use. All she could think about was wanting more.  
  
More of that fire that only his touch could bring. More time spent looking into his eyes without having to look away quickly. More of his nose nudging hers, more of his lips…  
  
Sure, the Beast was an unconventional suitor. But, she, herself, was a rather unconventional woman. When her mind wandered farther along the path of a _traditional_ relationship, she realized things might prove a bit complicated. But they were both intelligent, certainly they could figure something out. She had picked up some creative methodology on that topic while listening in at the Lavarie. Belle often felt herself blush at what the other women would say while they sloshed their bed linens about in the soapy water. _Just because your nose is in a book doesn’t mean you are actually reading it._  
  
Realizing she was still awake and no where close to being tired, Belle gave a small grunt of vexation and threw off the twisted blankets. She pulled the topmost coverlet off the bed and draped it around her shoulders. It dragged under her feet. She skated over to the fireplace and curled up on the floor, facing the warm glow.  
  
The light snoring stopped, and Madame de Garderobe yawned softly.  
  
“ Dio mio, Piccola. What time is it? What has you so worked up?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Madame, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
“Oh no no, don’t worry about that. I sleep all the time any-” she yawned again, “way. Now. What seems to be the trouble?”  
  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
  
“And who would I tell this secret? The mantle?”  
  
Belle chuckled. “That’s a fair point. And I suppose there’s not much reason for secrecy. If news travels here like it does in my village, everyone will know before too long.”  
  
“Even still, _Piccola,_ I will keep your secret. I may be loud, but I have a surprising ability to keep things locked away. Now, let’s hear what has you so _frustrato.”_  
  
Belle sat up and faced Madame. “I kissed him.”  
  
Madame’s top drawer fell open and a hundred colorful handkerchiefs exploded into the air, falling like leaves to the floor. Belle suppressed a giggle.  
  
“ _Scusami?_ You kissed who?”  
  
“The Beast! I kissed him! It feels entirely stupid that I don’t know his name but I _kissed_ him.”  
  
“That is- When did this- I believe I have missed something, no?”  
  
“A bit.” Belle snickered.  
  
“Well, we seem to have started at the middle. Let’s go back to the beginning.”  
  
“But I don’t know where it all started!”  
  
“Hmm… ok… once upon a time there was a beautiful Piccola who came to my castle. Now you go.”  
  
Belle couldn’t help but laugh. It was all so inexplicable.  
  
“I suppose when he saved my life, from the wolves, that was-“  
  
Madame waved her hands. “Yes, darling, I have heard _this_ part. He rescued you, then you cleaned his wounds, lovely. But, when did you begin to have _feelings_ for him?”  
  
“I-I don’t exactly know. When he saved me, I was so confused. I stayed here because I felt indebted. He saved my life, I couldn’t just leave him to fever and infection. I thought that I would leave as soon as I was certain that he was well. But I suppose when he recited Midsummer Night’s Dream, I grew curious. I’d never met anyone who shared an interest in literature other than the priest in my village and my own father.”  
  
“Not exactly candidates for a suitor.”  
  
Belle laughed. “Precisely! Although, my initial curiosity didn’t regard him as a suitor. I just enjoyed discussing literature with him so much, I found myself making excuses to stay. ‘I’ll stay until his fever passes.’ Then, ‘I’ll stay until he isn’t limping so much’ and ‘I’ll stay until his wounds close.’ Eventually, I had to admit to myself that I _wanted_ to stay.”  
  
“Because…” Madame prodded.  
  
“Because I’m actually growing to be rather happy here. I’ve never felt like I belong in Villeneuve, and I don’t want to fit in there.”  
  
“What about your father?”  
  
Belle sighed. “Of course I miss him. I only hope that he is well. I want to leave, to visit my home. But I’m afraid. What if, because of the curse, I don’t remember? What if I cross the barrier and forget?”  
  
“Forget what?”  
  
“Everything! This castle, it’s occupants…”  
  
“One in particular, no?”  
  
Belle looked sheepishly down at her hands. “Yes. One in particular. This is the first time I have found an intellectual equal. I love Papa, but I can’t be expected to live at home forever. Never meeting someone I enjoy, never being challenged and never challenging anyone else.”  
  
“You _do_ challenge him.”  
  
“Well…” She smirked. “...He deserves it.”  
  
Madame burst out laughing. “Oh yes, he certainly does. He needs someone like you to keep him in line. He has had far too much time without anyone to push back against what he says and thinks. But you still haven’t told me, when did you start having-“  
  
“Feelings, yes. Of course.” Belle fiddled with the blanket before looking back up at Madame. “I think that when he recited Romeo to me, something just clicked. I realized that I could actually let myself be happy here. I could let my guard down. No one was going to criticize me for loving literature. He had scoffed at me when I told him about my love for Romeo and Juliet. But I realized if he could look past that, to reach over to me, then maybe…”  
  
“He likes you, and without any agenda.”  
  
“Yes! Exactly!”  
  
Plummette burst into the room. “What exactly? Madame, did she tell you?”  
  
“Tell me what?” Madame folded her arms.  
  
Belle wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw Madame wink at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle felt exquisite. She had spent the afternoon reading, soaking in the tub, letting Plummette play with her hair, and then sifting through jewelry with Mrs. Potts. Madame was absorbed in a cacophony of fabric and noise. She muttered to herself in Italian, occasionally startling the other women, exclaiming in song about how magnificent the dress would be. 

Sunset fell across the castle, and the lanterns flickered to life. When it was time for them to go, Belle reluctantly bid Plummette and Mrs. Potts adieu. They seemed to keep Belle centered. In their absence, excitement and uncertainty crept into Belle’s mind. 

What if the Beast kissed her again? What if she couldn’t keep herself from being untoward? What if he had changed his mind?

“Okay, Piccola, let’s get you ready to dance!”

—

The Beast stood at the top of the West stairs. He had walked the corridors at a leisurely pace, but found his heart was racing. 

Don’t be nervous. This is the same girl from yesterday. The same one that makes you so angry when she questions you. The same girl with whom you’ve shared the library. The same girl who hit you with a snowball…

The sound of footsteps drew him out of his thoughts. The Beast took a deep breath, and looked up. 

Belle was radiant. She stood at the top of the East stairs in a golden dress, filling the entire castle with her beauty. As if she weren’t enough to overwhelm him, Belle arched an eyebrow. His stomach was full of butterflies, and if he had tried, he was pretty sure he could have made it over to her in one leap. 

Don’t be nervous. 

His breath would not come at a normal pace. He started down the steps and she mirrored him. At the landing, their eyes met. He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her, and never let her go. But he had promised a dance, and dance they would.

Don’t be nervous. 

Words tangled in his mind. He found himself unable to express just how beautiful she looked. He couldn’t be silent, though, because she needed to know, needed to hear, how he felt about her. He took her small hand in his large one gazing into her warm brown eyes. 

“Belle, I-“

She held up her hand to quiet him, but was smiling broadly. She spoke softly, and squeezed his hand. “I can hear the music. Let’s go in.”

He nodded, then lead her down the remaining stairs and into the ballroom. 

\---

Belle wanted to absorb everything about this moment. The glimmer of the chandeliers, the beautiful music, the way her dress moved. But it was all outpaced. The Beast looked at her in a way she had never seen before. Sheepish, yet longing? No. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But she knew that he was feeling the gravity of this moment. Whatever happened during the dance, this was a change from which they couldn’t return.

They bowed to each other, and nerves fluttered through Belle. When they took each others hands, she felt the familiar heat blaze through her. 

He spun her in dizzying circles. He sent fire and lightning through her every time he took her hand and her waist. How could he be so strong and yet so gentle?

He surprised her, lifting her in one arm, holding her to his side. She could feel the muscles of his shoulders beneath her arm. Their faces were inches apart. She looked into his eyes and something new passed between them. Not fire, not lightning. Something soothing and yet utterly thrilling. She wanted to stop everything, tell him, kiss him, hold onto him forever.

He set her down on her feet again. She heard the song coming to a close. Her heart sped up. The dance had provided an outlet, a means to communicate without words. Now that was over and the necessity of using words frightened Belle. 

The couple bowed to each other, finishing the dance. The Beast took Belle’s hand and led her out onto the snowy balcony. The cold air seemed to wake her up from a stupor. In the distance, she could see the hills that surrounded Villeneuve. A sudden pang of homesickness snaked through Belle’s stomach. What was she doing here? What was happening? 

“I haven’t danced in years,” the Beast said, slightly out of breath. “I’d forgotten the feeling.” 

Belle tried to hide her internal thoughts and forced a smile. Why was this coming up now? Why, when everything else was perfect, did her heart seem to be elsewhere? 

The Beast drew a breath and sighed. She could tell he was going to say something important. But instead of openness, she found herself bitter. 

“I suppose it’s foolish for a creature like me to hope one day to win your affections.” 

Belle was polarized. If he wasn’t so selfish, if I could just see my father again…  
She rallied herself into an even response. “I don’t know.” 

“Really?” His face was so sweet, so hopeful. “You think you could be happy here?”

“Can anyone be happy if they aren’t free?” And there it was. 

She needed him to know that she was staying by choice, but she didn’t want to stay by choice if he didn’t think she had it. She needed to change the topic before she spoiled the evening. But only one person came to mind. 

“My father taught me to dance. I used to step on his toes a lot.” 

“You must miss him.” 

“Very much.” Tears stung her eyes. She couldn’t hide her thoughts much longer. It was him. Didn’t he know he was the reason she missed her Papa? 

“Would you like to see him?”

\-----

They climbed the stairs to the West wing in silence, the Beast held his hands behind his back. They had stepped right up to the precipice of Love, and it was his own selfishness holding them back. He needed to let go. Let her go. She was a brilliant Monarch butterfly and he had closed her into this wintery jar, kept her, asked her to stay. 

That was over now. When the mirror told them where she could find Maurice, wherever that may be, he would tell her to go to him. She could take the mirror, find her way back. If she ever wanted to find her way back to him.

“Show me my father.” 

He turned away from her, stealing himself against the desire to ask her to stay. If she was even a little unhappy, it would break him. His heart had come to life, and though he desperately wanted to keep it for himself, he knew it belonged to her. His heart was in her hands now. 

He looked at her. She was staring at the mirror. He couldn’t see what was happening, but he could tell that Maurice was in trouble.

“Something is wrong, they’re hurting him!” 

“Then you must go to him.” He felt his voice, but it sounded like it came from someone else.

“What?” 

“You must go to him at once. No time to waste.” Why couldn’t he swallow the lump in his throat?

Belle looked at him, stunned. She moved forward to give him the mirror. 

“Take it. Then you’ll always have a way to look back on me.” 

“Thank you.”

Belle backed away, her face frozen with shock. He tried to absorb every detail of her in milliseconds. She turned to leave, running for the door. There wasn’t time to tell her how he felt.

But she stopped. His heart skipped. She turned back, tears brimming in her eyes. He tried to communicate everything he needed to say without opening his mouth. You are taking my heart with you, and it’s alright. I want you to have it.

Belle’s eyes told him she understood. However, there was no time to celebrate before she turned and left. The Beast felt his chest empty itself, sending all of his love, all of his heart, all of his breath with Belle. 

He hadn’t said it. He couldn’t say it. What did it matter now? She was gone. There was only a few petals left. Even if she went to Villeneuve and came right back, the odds were that she would return to a dark castle devoid of life, it’s only tenant a very heartbroken beast. 

It was only then that he remembered the true gravity of the curse. He had let her go, and in doing so doomed his friends, his family. They probably wouldn’t make it through the night. He only hoped they would be so angry with him that they would leave him in solitude, and he wouldn’t have to watch the life fade from them. 

\----

Belle could barely hear Philippe’s hooves thundering against the ground. The wind whistled past her ears, closing her into her thoughts.

I think he loves me.

He had given her the mirror, and in doing so, he had put all the choice in her hands. He had sent her away knowing he might not see her again, couldn’t look for her, couldn’t seek her in the mirror. She would have to choose him. But she couldn’t choose him if he didn’t let her choose. Then he did. And now she was leaving him, wishing she had told him how she felt. 

With every bend in the road, every hilltop and valley, Belle felt herself getting farther and farther away from the one she… 

I think I might love him. 

\---

Voices broke into his thoughts. 

“True love really does win the day.”

Don’t. Please don’t come in. I don’t want to have to explain it to you all. 

\----

“He’s not a monster, Gaston. You are!” Belle was furious. Blood rushed through her ears, blocking out all sound.

Rough hands grabbed Belle’s wrists from behind. She ripped her arms downward, freeing herself, and ducked beneath the grasp of another attacker. She struck out behind her and made contact with a leg. Anger surged through Belle, fueling her need to hit. Someone grabbed her right arm. She spun to the side, flung her left elbow back and felt the egg-shell crunch of someone’s nose. 

Large arms clamped down around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to bend forward, but the unknown attacker held her fast. She screamed and kicked as she was put into the carriage meant for the asylum. 

The door slammed shut behind her. 

“Belle!” 

“Papa!” 

\---

A small torch light appeared in the distance. The Beast felt his heart grow hopeful. But quickly, there was another, and another. Soon the torches formed a snake, slithering towards the castle. He could hear the angry shouts of the mob. What had happened? Had Belle been lying to him? He didn’t want to think she was capable of being so traitorous. 

No, something was wrong.

\---

“How did you escape?!”

“Papa, he let me go.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He’s changed. Look.” She held out the small rose rattle to him.

“How did you... ?” 

“He took me there. I know what happened to Maman.”

“Then you know why we had to leave.”

“Yes, and I don’t hold it against you.”

“But you’ve been in that cold cell this whole time, how could you know he’s changed?”

“I haven’t! He gave me a room with a bed. He gave me a library. We ate together, took walks together. He explained to me why he kept you, why he kept me. There’s an enchantment-” Belle stopped. “I’m sorry, Papa, I can explain later, but we need to get out of here. I have to warn him!”

“Belle, are you alright?”

“Yes! There’s no time! Papa, I can’t explain everything right now, but…” 

“What is it?”

She could barely bring her voice above a whisper. “I think I love him.”

“Belle…” Maurice furrowed his brow.

“I know it’s odd, Papa, I know it must not make sense. But I’ve never made much sense in Villeneuve anyway. I think I make sense there, I think I’m supposed to be there, with him. And now, they’re all going to-” The words caught in her throat. “They’re all going to kill him! So please, Papa, trust me. Help me.” 

“It will be dangerous.” 

“Yes. Yes it will.” Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. 

“I suppose I could pick the lock.”

\---

“Let them come.” 

“Master?”

“Cogsworth, she is gone. There are two petals left. Let. Them. Come.”

He heard the clatter of the clock’s legs, the muttering of the old man stuck inside the clock. If only he could have saved them. If he could have restored his family, he could have lived with being a beast. 

\---

“Papa, I love you. I want you to come with me. I want your help.”

“I want to come too. But Philippe will ride faster without me. Belle, you need to go. Our horse is fast, but he has already made this trip once today. You need as much time as you can get.”

Belle untied Philippe and leapt onto him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Belle. Now, go! Fly!”

Philippe sped out of town. Belle felt the wind catch in her dress. This was no time for propriety. Belle untied the outermost petticoat of her dress and let it fall to the ground. She would apologize to Madame profusely, but surely she would understand… 

Knowing that Maurice was safe, knowing. It was a welcome relief.

But now, the Beast. She had to tell him. She had to get to the castle before everyone else, and she had to tell him. 

Love.

As soon as she saw him, she would yell it as loud as she could. 

Love.

That was what had passed between them during the dance. That was the look in his eyes. That was what drew her back to him. 

Love.

\--- 

Commotion broke out below as the mob clattered through the castle doors. He heard the echoes of voices moving inside, saw the torches disappear into the grand entry. 

Set it all on fire. She’s gone. 

\---

Belle rode up to the castle. She hadn’t seen anyone on the path, but the snow was muddied by footprints. They were already inside. She was too late.

She urged Philippe on, but he was tiring quickly.

“Come on, boy. We’re almost there.” 

Belle saw that the front door was open. She dismounted and left Philippe untied so he could run from harm. She ran for the door, through the entry, into the throng of the mob. She caught sight of Chapeau punching the bar keep. 

They’re fighting back! 

She looked around for the Beast. 

“Belle!” She turned to see Chip. “Belle! Hurry! He’s upstairs! Be careful!”

His words had pushed her forward. She took the stairs in twos. She ran through the winding halls, up to the West wing. When she opened the door, she had expected to see him standing alone. But no one was there. She tiptoed into the room. 

Rage took her when she saw Gaston. He was on the balcony, taunting the Beast. She would rip him to pieces if he even tried to hurt the Beast. She needed to find him, help him, see him. What if she really was too late? 

She grabbed the arrows from Gaston’s quiver and broke them. He grabbed her arm. 

“When all this is over, you will marry me and that beast’s head will hang on our wall!” 

“Never!” Belle ripped her arm from his hand and kicked him in the shin. She wrestled the gun from his hands and flung it out over the edge. 

Where was the Beast?

She ran around the ramparts, ducking the crumbling walls, leaping the broken bridges. She found a stairwell and took it in twos, running to an opening. Fear caught in her throat as she mistakenly looked down. She was trying to find him. She scanned the tops of each tower, each bridge, each rampart and buttress. Finally she spotted him. He leapt from one tower to another, covering distances she wouldn’t think possible. As he landed, she watched in horror as he slipped, unable to gain purchase.

“NO!” She screamed.

The Beast found his footing, then turned to see her. Even in the dark, she could see his smile. “BELLE! You came back!” 

“I’m so sorry! I tried to stop them!” 

“Stay there! I’m coming!” 

He leapt down to a walkway. He came closer, but Gaston found him and began beating him with a piece of the castle. 

Why wouldn’t he fight back?

Gaston continued to strike the Beast. He kicked him. He sauntered after him like he had already won. 

“Gaston, please!” Belle didn’t know where her voice had come from. She wanted to curse Gaston, not plead with him. 

Suddenly, the Beast stood and caught Gaston by the throat, swinging him out over the ledge.

Belle gasped. She didn’t want to watch, but she couldn’t tear herself away. She needed to make sure that the Beast, her love, was alive. The air grew quiet and she heard Gaston pleading. 

“Don’t kill me, Beast. Please, don’t kill me.” 

Belle watched as he pulled Gaston’s face close to his own. 

“I am not a beast.” Belle’s heart soared. He threw Gaston onto the landing. “Go! Get out!”

Gaston ran down the stairs, away from them. Then the Beast, no, her love, turned to her and smiled. He hunkered down on all fours. He’s going to jump across.

“No! It’s too far!” But barely had the words left her mouth before he landed in front of her. He climbed to his feet and looked into her eyes. Finally, she could tell him. Finally, she could say-

The Beast roared as a gunshot echoed off the castle walls.

“No!” She looked around and found Gaston only to see the glint of the gun in his hands. He shot again. The Beast roared again and rolled down the steps. Blood soaked his shirt. 

Somewhere in her mind, it registered that Gaston cried out amidst the crumbling castle, his voice falling away with the rubble. Good riddance.

She rushed over to the Beast and knelt down beside him. He was struggling to breathe. She put one hand under his head and took his hand with the other.

“You came back.” He tried to smile at her, but she knew he was in immense pain.

“Of course I came back. I’ll never leave again.” 

“I’m afraid it’s my turn to leave.” His breath was shallow and pained.

“No! Everything is going to be fine! We’re together now.” Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She brushed her hand over his cheek. 

“At least I got to see you one last time.” 

“No! Please! No!” 

The Beast went limp in her arms. 

Belle panicked. “No! Come back!” 

She shook his large body. “Don’t go! Don’t leave me alone in this world without you! Please! Come back!” 

But nothing stirred him. Belle’s heart shattered. She grabbed at his shirt, at his arms, but he wasn’t moving at all. She willed his eyes to open, his chest to rise. But he was still.

Sorrow broke over her, and she felt herself scream. She screamed in anger, in hate, in sadness, and in defeat. She screamed until it hurt. When she could scream no more, she cried. She clung to the Beast, burying her face in his chest. 

“Come back! Please, come back. I-” It hurt to say it because he would never hear it. But she needed to say it anyway. “I love you.” 

She leaned over his face and pressed a kiss into his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

“Come back! Please, come back, I… I love you.”

Adam could heard Belle’s shaking voice on the other side of his chamber door. A fresh pitcher of hot water poured itself into his bath, the warmth swirled around him. He picked up a beige sponge and scrubbed at the thick, brown fur on his arms. It melted away like spun sugar, revealing soft skin beneath. In excitement and disbelief, he took a deep breath and plunged his whole self under the water, repeatedly running his paws through his mane. With each pass, his mane felt finer and his paws smaller. He sat upright, his head and chest above the water, and wiped droplets out of his eyes with his fingers.

Fingers! How splendid!

He looked at his hands, palm and back, examined his nails, no longer claws. Adam ran his very human hands over the top of his head, squeezing the water from his hair.

No horns.

He quickly felt over his smooth face, pressed a thumb under the edge of his teeth.

No fangs.

Through the bath water, Adam could see his body. Legs. Knees. Feet.

Human.

Clambering out of the tub, he panned around for a mirror. As he took in his surroundings, he saw a hooded figure.

Instinctively, he covered himself. His eyes darted around for clothing, something, anything.

The figure chuckled.

“Hello, Adam. Here, take my cloak.”

As the cloak fell from the figure, light filled the room.

Adam fell to his hands and knees, bowing his head to the stone floor.

“Enchantress! I-“

Adam froze. The cloak slid onto his back and shoulders, draping to the floor. Firm hands held his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

The light faded to a soft glow. The Enchantress stood directly in front of him. Adam closed the cloak around himself, fussing with it to avoid her intense gaze.

“Adam...”

With a great effort, Adam lifted his face and looked into her eyes. Shame and regret flooded him, spilling down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry…” His voice broke, up-ending his ability to say anything more. But the Enchantress held up her hand to stop him. She smiled.

“Adam, you have crossed a great chasm. I believe you could not return to your former ways.”

Wiping at his eyes, he nodded slowly. “Yes, I have no desire to repeat my folly.”

“That is most admirable. For your efforts, and for the good you will undoubtedly impart, I will return you to health and humanity. Do not take this gift lightly.”

“I won’t! I couldn’t. I have so much to- Belle! Is she alright?!”

“She is strong. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Absolutely.”

“Let us assume, then, although she is feeling a loss, she will recover.”

Adam nodded. Concern rose within him, knitting his brows.

“The others you cursed, my friends...“

“I had hope that you would refer to them as such. They are free of their bindings. In the time that has passed since our last engagement, they have taken up their responsibilities, as you have also. All of you have learned key components of love, what it means to employ love as an action. You have become family.”

“Yes, and I would like to keep it that way. To keep them close to my heart.”

“I believe they feel the same.”

Adam opened his mouth, stammered a moment, and then asked politely,

“Will you be staying with us?”

The Enchantress smiled. “No. I wish to leave you in peace. There is no need to stay. I believe this comes as a relief to you.”

“Yes, Enchantress.” Adam bowed his head to her. When he met her gaze again, they both laughed.

“Adam, she is waiting.”

With a thrill of excitement, Adam left the Enchantress and made for the chamber door. He paused, turning to face her once more.

“Thank you, Enchantress, for everything.”

“You are more than welcome. Now, go.” She smiled, and ushered him on.

Adam smiled, turned and ran for the door, flung it open, and stepped through.

 

\----------------------

 

Belle stood, anchored to the spot by a host of emotions and confusing thoughts. A man stood where the Beast’s body had been, but a moment prior. She watched him take in his surroundings. At last, he turned to face her.

His face, his hair, his shoulders, it was all so new.

Could this be the Beast? Her love?

They drew together, radiating with joy. Neither spoke. They reached out for each other, caressed each other, taking in every detail. He held her face, ran his fingers through her hair. He brushed his thumbs across her teary cheeks.

Belle stared into his blue eyes. The same eyes that she fell for while in the gardens, surrounded by ice and snow.

_Look, look at me. Come wake me up, for still here I be._

Her cheeks flushed and tingles cascaded down her spine. Would he kiss her? She needed to be kissing him.

She leaned her head forward as he began to do the same. Throwing gentleness aside, perhaps there could be time for that later when they were old and grey, she rushed in and pressed her lips to his. A sharp inhale sent more tingles down her spine. She kissed his lips, and he kissed back, matching her enthusiasm. He held her close, and she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

Full of questions, Belle parted their kiss. She regretted this immediately. His eyes stoked a fire in her stomach, she wanted more and could do nothing but return to him. As they continued kissing, she could feel his smile on her lips. His arms wrapped around her frame, and in a harmonic movement they pulled each other as close as physics would allow.

As they kissed, pressed, nibbled, licked, heat pooled in her body, only to have chills dance across her spine. Her knees betrayed her, but he held onto her so tightly, her legs couldn’t matter. There was nothing else. There were no heavens above or earth below. There was no measure of time, with it’s constant march. There were no buildings, no people, no bodies. The entirety of the universe was their two souls, finally, at long last, together.

\---------------------

Some time later, Frou Frou ran by the door to Adam’s chambers, barking an incessant war cry against the castle spiders. Belle drew away from him slightly, but didn’t leave his arms. Still holding onto her, Adam glanced toward the door.

“I despise that damn dog. It leaves fur behind on my favorite chair in the library. Then it gets on my clothes, it’s obnoxious...”

Adam noticed that Belle was ignoring his words.

“Belle-”

“Hm?”

“It’s impolite to stare.”

Belle gave him a playful shove. He laughed heartily, and it felt incredible. Shooting him a glare, Belle turned to leave. He skittered to stand between her and the door.

“Wait, no, stay another moment? Please?”

Belle smiled mischievously. “You needn’t worry, I can’t bring myself to leave you.”

It was his turn for mischief. He put a hand up, stroking a non-existent beard. “Hmm, an interesting case. Can you elaborate? Why can’t you seem to leave?”

Belle walked toward him slowly, and he knew whatever she said, it would break him in all the best ways.

“It’s quite simple, actually. I can’t leave because I love you.”

Barely were the words out of her mouth before he was kissing her again. He ran to her, kissed her passionately, holding her close. He pulled away, but she stumbled toward him.

“Here, let me help you.” He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. Belle squeaked in surprise. He smiled at her, cradling her, staring into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you t-” Pink flooded her face. “How-”

He set her down. His face fell. Was he turning back into the beast? “What is it? What’s the matter?”

“How is it that I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME?!” Belle stamped her foot and crossed her arms, obviously flustered, and it was beautiful. He lifted her into the air, spinning her in a circle.

“Oh is that all?”

“What do you mean? That’s pretty important! Put me down! If I’m going to stay here, I will not refer to you as ‘That man over there.’”

After another fit of laughter, he drew her close again. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“My love, my dearest Belle, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. My name is Adam.” He kissed her cheek.

“Adam.” She smiled as his kisses moved from her cheeks to her lips.

“Hmm, yes?” He smiled against her lips.

“Adam, I love you.”

“I love you too, Belle.”

 

\-------

Adam needed more. He would respect any limits she set. But, oh, he ached for her. He had ached for her since she spoke into his soul that day in the icy gardens. He kissed her neck, hoping it would satiate the man he couldn’t help but be.

Heat flooded his body. Belle had grabbed his hips and pulled them to her own. He knew his composure would be betrayed. However, much like Belle didn’t dislike the Beast, she also didn’t seem to dislike this. She kissed his lips, inhaling deeply.

He backed away and looked into her eyes. He needed to make sure she was alright, that she wasn’t scared. But he was met by a blazing confidence. Belle walked him backward a few steps until his back was against the wall. Without a chance to question her, she pressed her whole body into his. Her kisses were hungry, and he couldn’t wait to let her feast.

She stopped, withdrew two- three- four steps.

“Belle?”

“I-I… I’m sorry. I just presumed…”

He was flummoxed.

She sighed before elaborating.

“Is this ok?” Her hands twisted together.

Deciding there was entirely too much cool air between them, Adam raced forward and picked her up. He hugged her by the waist, carried her across the room to the open door, closed it, locked it, and set her down gently. He slowly pressed himself against her, pinning her to the closed door. Belle drew a deep breath. She sighed against his lips. He felt her leg curl around his own and pull him closer. She ground herself against him, sending waves up through his stomach. He needed more- didn’t want to ask for more- wanted to do things right! 

Belle seemed to have read his thoughts, releasing his leg back to him. He backed away, pressed his hands on either side of her head. Both of them breathed heavily, smiling at each other. Belle ran her hands across his sides and around his back. Her touch invited him to return.

“We should probably…” His words dropped off.

“Yes. Probably. I think I can hear the others celebrating. We should go see them. But, I must admit, I don’t want to leave this room.”

“Maybe we can stay a few minutes longer, then?”


	9. Chapter 9

Light poured into the West wing. Adam quietly took Belle by the hand. It was odd, almost foreign, how smooth his palms and fingers felt intertwined in her own. He put his other hand to her cheek and she felt tingles waltzing down her spine.   
  
“My Darling, let’s go see some old friends of mine.”   
  
“I am _very_ curious to see what they look like.”   
  
He smiled and opened the door for her, revealing an unfamiliar hallway. White marble railings had mended and were no longer rubble. Clear windows cast the brilliant morning sun about the corridors, glinting on golden statues and crystal chandeliers.  
  
“It’s stunning!” Belle tiptoed, gawking, examining the fixtures, the moth-free draperies, the exquisite Turkish rugs that ran the length of the corridor.   
  
Adam was silent. Belle stopped and turned around to face him.  He was still in the doorway, and tears trickled down his cheeks.   
  
He wiped his sleeve across his face, muttering unintelligibly. He cleared his throat. “I had almost forgotten how beautiful this castle… my _home_ …  used to be.”  
  
Belle rushed back to him, reaching out to him. When they embraced, his arms tightened around her. She felt his chest shudder, held him steadfast, her own eyes stinging. They stayed like that for several minutes.  
  
“Adam…” Belle stepped back and brushed the tears off his cheeks.   
  
He sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his thumb. He let out a small chuckle.  “It’s silly, crying about these things.  I suppose it’s rather all of it, everything that’s happened, not just the rugs and tapestries.”  
  
He gestured down the hall. “What do you say, shall we continue on?”  
  
Belle caressed his shoulders. “Only if you’re ready.”   
  
He nodded, taking her hand again. They left the West wing and began down the winding stairs and long corridors. For a few minutes, it was quiet between them. Belle gave Adam’s hand a firm squeeze, which he returned.  
  
They could hear whoops and cheering from elsewhere in the castle. A few were so boisterous that it made the pair turn to each other in surprise and laugh. They passed different lobbies and rooms, and all of them had a splendor Belle hadn’t seen before now.   
  
When they came to the Library, a curious impulse struck Belle. She yanked Adam by the hand, ducking through the open door. She kicked the door shut, wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck, and kissed him squarely on the lips.   
  
It took Adam a moment to cotton on. But once he did, he took her waist in his hands and kissed back fervently. They stumbled to one side, where Belle had a vague recollection of a table. Adam found the table with a flailing hand, then hoisted Belle on top of it, all the while continuing to kiss and thrill her.   
  
Just as Belle began to wrap her leg around Adam, he stopped and took many steps back.  
  
“Belle,” he heaved a few breaths.   
  
She stared at him and felt her lips pursing in disapproval. “Mhmm?”  
  
“I was not very… gentlemanly… you know, before.” He swallowed hard.   
  
“Alright.” She crossed her arms.   
  
“A-and I don't want to… um… mess up. I’ve had a lot of time to think about how to treat people. Treat them well, kindly, respectfully.”  
  
“What are you on about?”   
  
“I don’t want to treat people the way I used to. I don’t want to treat _you_ the way I used to…”  
  
Belle smirked. “You don’t want to take me on this table the way you had some other woman half a life ago? Is that it?”  
  
“Well, actually, yes. That about sums it up.” He looked around sheepishly. Pink and red splotches crept up his neck and onto his cheeks.  
  
Belle rested her hands beside her knees and swung her legs from the table. “Adam, my love, are you done thinking about other women?”  
  
“What?! Yes!” Adam looked almost hurt as he grappled for words. “None of them matter to me anymore! I never want to be so selfish again. I could never-“  
  
“Then if you’re quite finished with _them_ would you please get back over here and kiss _me_?”  
  
“Well, certainly!” He ran towards her, scooping her into his arms, smiling into her kisses.   
  
Belle resumed wrapping her legs around him and used all her appendages to pull him in close. Their lips were hungry, and they began exploring each other with deep kisses. Belle grabbed handfuls of Adam’s shirt. His hands roamed her back and sides. She pressed her whole body into his. He peppered kisses on her cheek, her neck, behind her ear. His hands threaded through her hair, fingertips grazing her scalp.   
  
Belle wanted more, a lot more. She found his lips and nipped at them lightly with her teeth and tongue. He let out a low growl. She flattened her hands on Adam’s low back and pulled him into her center. She locked her ankles, effectively trapping him. His hands found her ribs, her waist, her hips. Belle thought he was about to push her away, but he slid his hands around to her arse and pulled her in closer still.   
  
They found a blissful rhythm of kissing and writhing. Belle had longed to kiss him since he so tenderly cared for her in the snow, since the thought of his lips doing more than talking had occurred to her. On numerous occasions, she had wanted to leap into his arms and see where it took them. She had needed to explore the fire and lightning that came from holding his large hands.   
  
It felt suddenly strange that she was kissing him. This wasn’t the bulky and hairy Beast she had fallen in love with. This was a man, with smooth skin and lean muscles.   
  
Belle stopped short, pulled away, and scanned Adam’s face.  
  
“Belle? What is it? What’s wrong?” He looked stricken, terrified.   
  
“I… I don’t know if…” She paused. “It _is_ really you, isn’t it?”   
  
“What do you…” Confusion etched his face. “Oh! That?” He pointed to his groin.  
  
“No!” Belle laughed and swatted him on the arm. “Not _that_. Is it really _you?_ My fellow bookworm, the person I’ve been sharing meals with...  I fell in love with someone a whole lot hairier.”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. “Yes, but, Belle, no more horns, fangs and claws. Isn’t that a good thing?”   
  
She laughed. “Of course it is! I just- I... don’t recognize you.”  
  
“It’s me! It’s been me all along. I don’t understand, Belle, do you wish me to turn back?” Obviously frustrated, he clasped his hands behind his back. Belle smiled at his familiar posture. _There you are, my love._  
  
“No, I don't want you to turn back. This is quite wonderful! I had wanted to know what would, I had been wondering how we could, you know, when the time came, if we ever got there-”  
  
“Now who’s the one rambling on?” Adam stepped back, smirking, and crossed his arms.   
  
“Well, it’s a touchy subject!”  
  
“Yes, there is quite a lot of touching during sex. That’s rather the point.” Mischief blossomed on his face.   
  
“Augh!” Belle buried her face in her hand. When she looked back up, Adam was chuckling to himself.   
  
“You know, Belle, I really enjoy the way you look when you’re flustered. I believe I can say now that I find it quite adorable.”   
  
“Oh, it’s adorable?” Belle shot him a glare.   
  
“It is, I’m afraid.”   
  
“Hm.” Belle heaved herself off the table and walked towards the door.  
  
“Belle, where are you-”  
  
“ _I’m_ going to see the others now, would you care to join me?”   
  
Adam pouted in disappointment. “Oh, but we were just getting to the good part!”   
  
“Is that so?!” Belle faced him, arms crossed.  
  
Horror took over Adam. He stared at a spot on the wall. “Uh oh.”   
  
Confused, Belle looked around the room, then back at Adam.   
  
“Belle… the _good part._ ” Adam shifted his weight, thought a moment, then lifted his shirt and began undoing his breeches.   
  
“Adam!”   
  
He ignored her, staring up at the ceiling. He pulled his waistband away from his body and with a heavy sigh, he looked down. Belle was nonplussed.   
  
“Whew.”   
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
“Well, you know.” He shrugged. “I had to check… make sure everything is… back to normal.”  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She heard Adam compose his clothing then jog up behind her. The moment his hand took hers, she smiled. He lightly tugged on her arm. When she turned around he quickly pecked her on the lips.  
  
“What was _that?”_ __  
  
“A kiss!” He grinned.  
  
“Was it? It wasn’t a very good one…” She raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.   
  
“Well, alright. I suppose I’ll have to try again later.”   
  
“I hope so.”       


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was almost too bright as Adam stepped through the castle doors. So many familiar faces came into view that he simply didn’t know where to start. He wanted to apologize, then hug, then apologize again to all of them.   
  
But in an odd form of habit, everyone back away, giving him a wide berth. Belle squeezed his hand, reassuring him. He was indeed different, but it would take time to prove just how different he could be  
  
“Lumiere, look!”   
  
At the sound of the name, Adam scanned around the crowd.  
  
Having recognized her voice, Belle rushed over to Plummette. The women embraced, then immediately began the exchange of stories.  
  
Adam strolled up to Lumiere, arms outstretched, and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Hello, old friend.”  
  
“Master! It is so good to see you!”  
  
Adam felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting. All he could muster was a whisper. “It’s really good to see you too.”    
  
Lumiere seemed to understand, and held Adam a moment longer. He’d never had a brother, but Lumiere had been as close as he’d ever known.  
  
“Ok, let’s have a look at you.” Lumiere took Adam by the shoulders, held him at arm's length, then frowned.  
  
“What?” Adam held his hands out inquisitively.  
  
“You’re still ugly.”  
  
“You little...” Adam lunged at Lumiere.  
  
“Oho! I was only joking!”  
  
Adam locked an arm around Lumiere’s neck. “Oh I am aware. I just think it’s high time for some recompense.”  
  
Lumiere struggled, but was laughing too much to put in a huge effort. “ _Sil vous plait!_ We’re too old for this!”  
  
“Speak for yourself!”  
  
“I can’t! You’re crushing my neck!”  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Adam released him immediately. Lumiere stood up, laughing, and straightened his clothes.  
  
“You always fall for that, Master.”  
  
“Fall for what?”  
  
Arms grabbed Adam from behind, pinning his elbow to his sides. Lumiere cackled.    
  
Adam looked down. “What? Who?”  
  
A familiar voice spoke over his shoulder. “You always fall for the feint.”  
  
“Chapeau!” Adam spun around and hugged him. Chapeau returned the hug, and clapped him hard on the back.  
  
“It _is_ good to see you back to your old self. Even if you are still ugly.”  
  
“Oh would you boys leave him alone!”  
  
“Mrs. Potts!” Adam engulfed Mrs. Potts in a hug. Her happy tears soaked his shirt. His eyes stung again. Over Mrs. Potts shoulder, he saw Belle wipe tears away, Plummette turn away and fan herself, and even Lumiere had to dab at his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Potts took him by the shoulders and gave him a good look. “Just as handsome as ever.” She smiled, but quickly dissolved into tears again. “ Oh Adam, I thought- I thought I’d lost you.”  
  
“Well, in a way, you did.”  
  
A chorus of questioning erupted. Adam saw Belle’s eyes go wide. Everyone wanted to know what happened. A sharp whistle rang out. Adam turned to see Cogsworth, sternly disapproving of the small crowd. “Come now, everyone. Let the Master speak.”  
  
Adam shook his head and smiled. “Thank you, Cogsworth.”  
  
“Certainly.”  
  
“Alright Everyone, what do you say we all head to the kitchen? I don’t know about all of you, but I’m incredibly hungry. Mrs. Potts, do you think you could show me how to make eggs and bacon?”  
  
At first, she appeared to be gobsmacked. But she rallied, and gave him a wink. “Well, such a fancy meal can be rigorous work, Dearie, but I think we can take a crack at it.”

——

Belle sat with the others at the long dining table. It was oddly quiet given the number of people. Belle wondered if the others felt as uncomfortable as she did.  
  
It didn’t appear that way. Cadenza and Madame sat together in peaceful silence, her head leaned onto his shoulder. Frou frou had finally settled down and was asleep in Madame’s lap. Chapeau spoke animatedly to Lumiere and Plummette, who were side-by-side, her hand tucked in his elbow. Cogsworth had told Clothilde to head home, so he sat alone, habitually wiping his monocle with a handkerchief.  
  
Plummette came over to Belle and sat down. She took Belle’s hands in hers.  
  
“ _Mon Cherie,_ you don’t look so well. Can I get you anything?” She whispered.  
  
“Huh? Oh, no! No. I’m fine. Thank you, Plummette.”  
  
“Just because I look different doesn’t mean I am a different person. I _know_ you’re uncomfortable.”  
  
“I don’t mean to be obvious. It’s just…”  
  
“Odd?”  
  
Belle smiled and sighed. “Yes! Very! I was only just used to you as a feather duster, and now you’re a beautiful woman.”  
  
“Oh! You flatter me!” Plummette swished her hand in the air.  
  
Belle shifted in her seat. “It’s not flattery, I mean it! But that’s besides the point. I feel like I could stare at each of you for a long time and never get used to your voices coming from their respective bodies. Who would have thought that breaking the curse would feel strange?”  
  
“I know! Lumiere and I can hardly keep our hands off each other, but I was used to his cold metal arms and squeaky knees. Now he’s warm, handsome as ever, and I am so twitterpated! And I forgot about little details. Like, the way he fidgets with the ruff on his sleeve. Anyway, we’re hoping for a moment where we can slip away unnoticed, and, well...”  
  
“Sort things out?” Belle whispered.  
  
“Yes. Let’s call it that!”  
  
The pair giggled, drawing the attention of the room.  
  
Lumiere smiled over at them. “Belle, I always knew you would fit in here. From the moment you wielded a chamber pot at me-“  
  
Belle covered her face with her hands.  
  
“-I thought, ‘Now here is a woman who can handle this place.’”    
  
“And it’s inhabitants.” Cogsworth supplied.  
  
A blush worked its way up to Belle’s face, heating her cheeks. “You were all so kind. You made it easy to stay. I’ve always been the odd duck-“  
  
Adam burst into the room, laden with trays. “Not duck, bacon! And eggs!”  
  
“Marvelous, master! Well done!” Cheered Lumiere. He took the trays from Adam and set them on the table.  
  
“I can’t take any credit. Chip, here, can cook circles around me.” He ruffled Chips hair.  
  
“I’ve just been watching Chef so much, I guess.”  
  
“Guess? You guess!?” A large, burly man came into the room carrying a tray of croissants. “Chip, my boy, you’ve been my sous Chef since you could stand on a stool and stir the mirepoix!”  
  
Chip blushed and tried to hide himself behind the tea service that Mrs. Potts pushed into the room.  
  
“Alright, everyone, let’s tuck in shall we?” Mrs. Potts set out tea and juice.  
  
“Oh, dear.” Adam looked disheartened.  
  
“What?” Mrs Potts looked between her tea tray and the table, trying to find something she may have forgotten.  
  
Lumiere stood up. “Oh, Master, you’ll have to forgive her.”  
  
Belle didn’t know what they were talking about, but saw mischief glint in Lumiere’s eyes.  
  
“Boys, you tell me what I’ve forgotten before I lose my marbles.”  
  
Lumiere chuckled. “Why Champagne of course!”  
  
The whole room cheered.  
  
“Oh! Heavens.” Mrs. Potts threw her tea towel onto the cart and crossed her arms.  
  
Adam started towards the kitchen. “Allow me! Everyone, please start. I’ll be right back, so go ahead and dish up.”  
  
Everyone settled in, Plummette returned to Lumiere’s side. Chef came over and knelt next to Belle’s chair. Underneath the sound of chairs scooting, he spoke in low tones.  
  
“Belle, I think you may need to check on that boy.” He nodded to the kitchen. “He’s a bit shaken…”  
  
Belle nodded. “I’ll go see. Thank you, Chef.”  
  
She quietly slipped through the door and into the kitchen. On the messy butcher block island were three bottles of champagne. Adam was leaning over the counter, his back to her, and his shoulders were shaking.  
  
“Adam?”  
  
“Belle! I’m so sorry.” He quickly wiped away tears. His nose was pink, cheeks flushed, and his face was pained.  
  
“It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I just got so close to losing all of them, to losing you…” He took her in his arms and buried his face in her neck.  
  
She held him tight. The sight of his bloodied body came to mind. The whistle of the cold wind after his heart had stopped. The twisting in her gut that came with the realisation that he was gone.  
  
Tears stung in her eyes and Belle couldn’t hold them back any longer. Sorrow took her, squeezing her chest, gripping her throat. She held Adam even tighter. Hot tears flooded her face, dripping from her cheeks and chin. Adam shook silently in her arms, tears soaking her shoulder.  
  
“Belle, I owe you _everything_. I don’t know how to express gratitude very well. I’m only just learning, and at your hand nonetheless. It will take my entire life to tell you how thankful I am for you.”  
  
Belle laughed through a bout of tears. “Is that a promise? Or a proposal?”  
  
“No no no,” he laughed with her, “not a proposal. But definitely a promise. Are you kidding?” He grinned. “If I’m proposing to you, there’s going to be music and fountains, minstrels and acrobats, we’ll release some doves and have champagne.“  
  
“Oo!” Belle replied sycophantically. “That does sound lovely!”  
  
The pair chuckled and took a moment to wipe away tears. Belle found a clean tea towel and they both mopped up their faces.  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head vigorously. “Ok. Are we composed enough?" 

Belle nodded. "Let's go eat."  
  
He handed Belle one of the bottles of Champagne and pick up the other two. They walked back into the dining room, the others seemed almost unaware of their absence. Belle noticed everyone was looking at a new person seated at the table.   
  
“Papa!”  
  
“Belle!” He rushed over and hugged her. “Oh I was so worried. Philippe ran back into town to get me. I came back here as soon as I could. I spoke with some of the people outside, they directed me in here, and I won’t lie, I’m at a loss!”  
  
“Papa, I’d like you to meet Adam.”  
  
“Adam?” Maurice looked around, puzzled.  
  
Cogsworth cleared his throat. “That’s _Prince_ Adam, actually.”  
  
Adam stepped forward. “The man that was formerly the horrible beast.” He stretched out his hand, which Maurice took. “Monsieur, I owe you my deepest regrets and apologies. I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance. I have heard many great things about you from Belle. Won’t you join us for breakfast?”  
  
“I- I suppose- I could. But I came here expecting calamity, not croissants…”    
  
“Believe me, sir, we’ve had calamity.” Adam smiled at Belle.  
  
“Here! Here!” Cadenza raised his glass of Champagne.  
  
Belle realized it would be easiest to tell the whole room at once. “Adam, why don’t you start at the beginning and fill in some of the blanks for everyone?”  
  
“Here! Here!” The whole room chorused.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

It took Adam the better part of an hour to explain the entire story to everyone. There were many questions to answer, some easy, some difficult. However, the most difficult question had come after breakfast, when everyone was leaving the dining hall. Maurice pulled up close to Adam and asked, “May I speak with you in private, Your Grace?”  
  
Adam’s mouth went dry. “Certainly, sir. I-I have a study nearby, if you’ll follow me there…”   
  
“That would be great.” Maurice smiled, but it did nothing to assuage Adam’s fear.   
  
The men left the Dining Hall and walked silently through the corridor. Adam felt his gut twist with each step, and wondered if perhaps he should have allowed Cogsworth to join them. But it was too late now. Adam ushered Maurice into the study then shut the door behind them.   
  
“Please, let’s sit.” Adam gestured to a small seating area with an ornate table in the center. Adam wanted to apologize for the expense of the furniture. But Maurice took a seat opposite Adam, seemingly unphased.   
  
The moment Adam sat down, heat rose to his face. His palms began sweating profusely. “Sir-”   
  
Maurice laughed. “Please, call me Maurice.”   
  
Adam nodded, then thought for a moment. “I will, but only if you refer to me as Adam. No formal titles, your grace, your highness, all of those. I’m finding them rather uncomfortable to hear.”   
  
“Really? Why do you think that is?”   
  
Adam cleared his throat and looked at his shoes. “I don’t feel I deserve the titles, or the respect that comes along with them.”   
  
Maurice thought quietly for a moment. “That may be. But I think you can still live up to the titles. You can still earn the respect.”   
  
“Really? You think so?” Adam felt hope rise in his chest.   
  
“I do. Especially if my Belle has taken to you. She must see something within you. She has always been able to find the best in people.”   
  
“She is rather incredible, sir. I mean, Maurice. Sorry, sir.” He winced. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Adam, you seem nervous.”   
  
“That’s an astute observation.” His voice broke. “Sir, er, Maurice, I owe you a great debt. I know I explained over breakfast why I took you prisoner. But that doesn’t make it any better. I broke apart your family, I put both of you through hell. I don’t know how to prove to you that I am a changed man, but I desperately need to. Can you forgive me for being so terrible?”   
  
“That is what I wanted to discuss. I won’t lie, it will take time for me to fully forgive you.”   
  
Adam was silent. Maurice couldn’t be fooled by pleasantries and elaborate gifts. He was a smart man. It would most likely take years to earn his trust.   
  
“But we can’t change the past, now can we. So let’s move on, move forward. Belle loves you, so you must have done some changing. And you say you want to be a better man?”   
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
“It’s not enough. You need to be the _best_ man you can be.”   
  
Adam nodded timidly. “And what if I’m still not enough?”   
  
“You know, I am very biased, but I don’t think you’ll ever be good enough for Belle.”  Maurice smiled and winked at Adam. “But you come pretty close.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yes. You saved her life, and for that I am eternally grateful. You gave her a library, while others have ridiculed her love of literature. Belle was never going to be content in Villeneuve. But here, I believe she is not only content, but happy. Fulfilled. Because of you.” Maurice patted Adam’s knee.   
  
Adam’s eyes stung.   
  
Maurice stood. “Well, I’ve said all I need to. How about you?”   
  
Adam shook his head, then rose to his feet. “Thank you, Maurice.”   
  
Maurice nodded.   
  
They were silent for a moment. Maurice put a hand on Adam’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.   
  
“I believe you owe me a tour of the castle. I missed it on my first visit.”

 

\------

 

It was late afternoon. The crowd was beginning to dwindle, some villagers returning home, some of the staff wandering to their quarters. Maurice had left earlier, with promises of letters and visits.   
  
Belle suppressed yet another yawn. The sun was warm on her shoulders. Her body ached for sleep. Her muscles felt weak. Breakfast had been too long ago, and her stomach rolled with hunger. She couldn’t remember the names of the people she was talking to. But as they said their goodbyes, Belle struggled to hide her relief.   
  
Adam leaned close and whispered in her ear. “Come with me.”   
  
Belle followed without hesitation, hoping he was taking her somewhere with food, a bed, or both. They walked through the foyer and up the stairs. The castle interior was beautifully sunlit and, more importantly to Belle, empty.   
  
Her feet wanted to move less and less. She tripped on a step, which brought her focus back. Adam steadied her. When they reached the landing, without a word, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then continued down the long corridor.   
  
Belle examined the slope of his nose, the pink of his lips, the angle of his jaw.   
  
“Belle, you’re staring again.”  
  
“Well, if you don’t like it, you can put me down. I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own.”  
  
“Augh!” He rolled his eyes and stopped. “My love! We’ve already had this discussion. If it suits you, do you think you could cooperate when I’m being nice to you?”  
  
Belle hugged his neck tightly, pressing her nose beneath his ear and giggling.  
  
“See? Not so difficult, now, is it?” He resumed their course down the hallway.  
  
“I love you.” Belle smiled into Adam’s neck.  
  
“I love you too.” He leaned his head onto hers.  
  
Adam carried her up to the east wing tower. When they finally came to a stop, they were in Belle’s room. Adam set her down on her feet, but continued holding her close.  
  
“I spoke briefly with Mrs. Potts. She told me she would leave a tray of food in your room, on your nightstand.”  
  
“I adore h- Woah.” Belle stepped back and stared at the wall. There was no longer a large armoire, but a vacant spot where Madame used to be.  
  
Adam squeezed Belle’s hand. “Are you going to be alright in here by yourself, after everything, I mean, last night-”  
  
“Why would I be by myself?”  
  
“Since Madame is gone and I won’t be staying-”  
  
“Why aren’t you staying?”    

“I thought you wouldn’t want to…” He struggled to finish his thought.  
  
“Adam, I’m tired and hungry. Let’s eat a little, and then talk.”  
  
“Alright, if that’s what you would like.”  
  
But she had already bitten into a large roll. She nodded her head enthusiastically, pointed at herself, then at Adam, then at the floor.  
  
He let out a snicker. “I’m very sorry, you’ll have to elaborate. I’m certain I’m getting the wrong message.”  
  
Belle spoke through a cheekful of food. “You and I are staying here.”  
  
“Oh! Yes. Definitely not what I thought you meant.” He grinned. “Nonetheless, that would be lovely. May I ask, are you willing to share?”  
  
She swallowed the lump of food. “Oh! I’m so sorry! Of course! There’s plenty! I didn’t realize you didn’t know you could just jump in and have some. Here, let’s settle in.”  
  
Belle moved the tray onto the bed. She kicked off her shoes and hopped up onto the coverlet.  
  
“On-“ Adam’s voice broke. He cleared his throat. “On the bed?”  
  
“Do you see anywhere else comfortable to sit?”  
  
“Not presently, no.” He rocked forward on his toes, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
“Please, Adam, it’s just food.” She smirked at him. “For now.”  
  
She could see him coming undone inside, though he put up a good front. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
“Adam?”  
  
He paced over to the window. He fought with the latch. He finally got it to disengage, pushed the window open and leaned out, taking slow, deep breaths. He looked over his shoulder at her while she sipped a glass of water. He looked back to the window. Then he marched back to the bed, and buried his fists at the edge of the mattress, staring her down. She felt a spring coil within her and couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Decency be damned, Belle. But I am trying, I am really trying.”  
  
“You’re not making sense, would you please eat something?”  
  
“I will, in time.” He reached for her glass and took it from her, setting it on the tray. Then, he picked up the tray and gently set it on the bedside table.  
  
“What are you-“  
  
But the coil within her wound tighter when he turned back to look at her.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Silently, Adam crawled onto the bed. His eyes set fire to her skin, and his body was a siren to her soul. He was almost on top of her. His face was out of focus, he was so close. She felt a slight terror jump through her, but he put it to rest with a light kiss on her lips. It’s effect trickled down her shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and they rested back on the pillows, noses almost touching.  
  
Adam caressed Belle’s arm. She found his free hand, intertwined their fingers, and stared into his brilliant blue eyes. It didn’t take long at all for this simple act to wind her internal coil tighter and tighter, until it was all she could do to keep from jumping on top of him. She felt flushed, felt her heart race.  
  
The breeze blew in through the window. It seemed entirely too sleepy for how electric she felt. Her mind raced with the idea of kissing him. _Should I kiss him? Should I wait for him to kiss me? Should we even be kissing? Of course we should be kissing…  
  
_ And with that thought, Belle closed the distance between them, kissed his lips, and pressed her body into his. Adam let go of her hand only to wrap both of his arms around her and draw her closer. She could feel herself pulsing, and curled her leg around his. It brought a wave of pleasure, then an odd mixture of relief and longing.

  
His hands wandered along her sides, thumbs grazing with tantalising delicacy. Instinctively, and out of necessity, she drew her chest away from his. He understood her permissions and took her breast in his hand. Belle searched his mouth with her tongue and moaned into him. He pressed back with his tongue, continuing to massage her breast.  
  
Belle heard a loud gurgle come from near their stomachs. She pulled back abruptly and looked at Adam.  
  
“What… was that?”  
  
Adam collapsed onto his back, rolling away from Belle. He covered his eyes with his arm. “My stomach.”  
  
Belle sat up, chuckling to herself. She turned to the tray and snatched up a roll and some grapes. She held them out to Adam.  
  
“Here, my love.”  
  
“Hm?” He uncovered his eyes. “Oh, yes, thank you.”  
  
He took the food and tore a large bite out of the roll. Belle giggled, then picked up a handful of grapes for herself. They ate in silence, they were so hungry. The tray was empty before their conversation became more than good manners. They brushed the crumbs from the bedding and set the tray on the bedside table.  
  
Belle straightened her skirts out over her legs and feet, then leaned back against the headboard. Adam reclined on his side across the foot of the bed and looked at Belle quizzically. She raised an eyebrow, disliking the feeling of being examined.  
  
Adam drew a deep breath. “May I ask you something rather personal?”  
  
“I suppose. I live in your castle, and we’re both on my bed. I _think_ we’re past ‘personal.’”  
  
“Ah, fair point. Well, I had to be sure.”  
  
A long silence befell them.  
  
“Are you going to ask your question?”  
  
“Right! Yes, of course! Um, I guess I wondered, although, it’s really none of my business…”  
  
Belle sensed where he was going. “I haven’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I haven’t had sex before.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“That was, in fact, your question, wasn’t it?”  
  
He nodded, but didn’t meet her gaze. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to discuss it if you’d rather not. I only brought it up because it seemed you, perhaps, had been familiar with…”  
  
Belle chuckled. “Darling, I’ve been reading non-stop since you showed me the library. You didn’t think it was only Shakespeare and sacred texts, did you?”  
  
“What? No.” He scoffed, but Belle could sense she had caught him a bit off guard.  
  
“Did you know you had _a certain_ _type_ of literature in your library?”  
  
He barked out a laugh. “How do you think it got there in the first place?! Of course I know it’s there. I just thought it foolish to dream about you finding that particular section.” He paused, fidgeting. “Have you… enjoyed it?”  
  
She nodded. “It’s been delightfully educational.”  
  
“Oh, um, I’m… glad you… found something to read.” He scrunched up his face in embarrassment and sighed.  
  
“In a library.” Belle tried to keep herself from smiling, but found it very difficult.  
  
“Yes, alright.”  
  
She stifled a laugh. He started to smile, which made her laugh more.  
  
“Belle, this is important. I want to make sure you don’t feel… rushed.”  
  
“Rushed?”  
  
“Into sex.”  
  
“Oh.” Belle considered this. “And what if I want to rush into it?”  
  
Adam’s brilliant blue eyes went wide as he looked at Belle. “Do you? Do you want to- I mean-”  
  
“Well we certainly weren’t _reading_ in the library this morning. Or just a little bit ago. So I thought it was pretty clear that I’m interested.”  
  
“Yes, but that’s entirely different.”  
  
“How so?” Belle cocked her head inquisitively.  
  
“Well, for starters, we’ve had clothes on.”  
  
“And we can change that.”  
  
“I-I…” Adam took a deep breath.  
  
“Do _you_ want to?”  
  
“Well, yes! Obviously!” He gestured to his breeches, which were being pulled tight in front.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“I-...”  
  
“It’s a simple question, Adam. I may not have done this before, but I’m pretty certain it’s not that difficult. Do you want to make love to me?”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
“Yes. Right now.”  
  
“Belle, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day. I could barely look your father in the eye because of the scandalous things I’ve been wanting to do to you.”  
  
“Hmmm… Like what?” Belle grinned.  
  
“Well, it involved dismissing everyone.”  
  
“And?” Belle leaned forward.  
  
“Definitely locking doors.”  
  
“Good plan.” She inched closer to Adam.  
  
“Untoward things.” He rolled onto his back.  
  
“That’s fine.” Belle straddled him.  
  
“Ok.” His voice broke.  
  
Belle leaned down and hovered close to his face. Without closing their kiss, she lightly brushed her lips against his. She let him chase her lips with his. She nudged his nose with her own. All at once, she pressed her lips to his and collapsed onto him. He growled at her pressure, arching into it. He held her there with both hands on her arse, and gave a firm squeeze before they found a slow pace. Adam took her by the hips and brought his thigh up to her center. Belle broke their kiss and sighed his name.  
  
“No no no no!” A flash of pain took over his face, but he didn’t let go of her hips. Belle felt him pulse beneath her. She remained on top of him.  
  
“Belle! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He covered his face with his arms. “It’s been…  a _really_ long time.”  
  
Belle giggled, toying with his shirt collar. “I suppose it’s a strange form of compliment.”  
  
“If it’s not, then I’ll just come right out and say it. You are absolutely divine, incredibly sexy.”  
  
“And I still have my clothes on…”  
  
“You know, I can work with that.”  
  
Belle siddled off of him, grinning, and backed herself up onto the pillows. Adam rolled onto his knees and slowly approached her legs. As his hands climbed higher, he caught her skirts and dragged them upward. He stopped just above her knees. He reached underneath her skirts and pulled on the hem of her bloomers. She wiggled them free of her hips, and he slid them off her legs. He looked into her eyes, and she gave him a nod. He returned his hands to her thighs, caressing them, admiring them, obviously enjoying himself.  
  
“Belle, darling, why are your legs so bruised?”  
  
“Wait, what?” Everything within her stopped short.  
  
“Your legs look like you’ve been re-shoeing a horse, and the horse had other ideas.”  
  
She examined her legs. It was the first chance she’d really had to look at them since bathing the afternoon before. Large bruises dotted her shins and knees. She looked at Adam and shrugged.  
  
“Does it matter? It’s just some bruises. You were the one shot in the chest and back.”  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
“Did it leave a mark?”  
  
“I don’t actually know.”  
  
“Here,” Belle reached out and took the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.  
  
He sat back on his heels. “Well?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Any scars? Markings? Pirate tattoos? I don’t see anything...”  
  
Belle barely heard him. She was busy enjoying the sight of him. Broad shoulders and chest, muscles rippling just beneath the skin.  
  
“Belle, you’re staring again.”  
  
“Yes, and I’d like to keep staring.”  
  
Adam let out a low chuckle. “Is that so?”  
  
“It is.”  
  
Belle sat forward, feathering her fingers over his shoulders. Gooseflesh prickled his skin. His hands found her legs, and resumed their journey. Belle leaned back against the pillows. With one hand, he drew tantalizing circles on her inner thigh. Slowly, he drew closer to her. Belle could feel her heart racing, screaming for everything that was happening to happen faster.  
  
“Please, do not stop.”  
  
Adam leaned in and smiled against her lips before capturing them in a kiss. “As you wish.”

 

***ö***

  
The pair were a heap of rumpled clothing half-removed and fully mussed hair.  Adam kissed Belle’s cheek, nuzzling her ear with his nose. She started laughing.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
She looked at him. “Amazing.”  
  
“My love, _that_ was only an _aperitif_.” Adam moved away from her, grinning.  
  
“And where are you going?”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m rather a mess.” He smiled, satisfied. “I’d like a fresh pair of breeches…”  
  
“Oh, of course. The wash stand is over there. Why don’t you clean up and come back to bed.”  
  
“Do you mean, without clothes?”  
  
“Yes, without clothes. I want you to stay. I won't look.”  
  
“I suppose it’s a rather long and compromising walk back to the West wing.” He shrugged. “Ok, cover your eyes.”  
  
Belle turned her face away and draped her arm over her eyes. Adam removed his breeches by the washstand and began cleaning himself. Belle was almost asleep from the relaxing sound of the water in the wash basin when Adam spoke.  
  
“I like the smell of your soap. What is it?”  
  
“I think Plummette said it was Lilac? Or maybe Lavender?”  
  
“Well, which is it?”  
  
“I don’t know. I can’t remember. Shall I call for her?” Belle teased.  
  
“No, thank you, that’s quite alright.” He dried himself off. “Ok, eyes still closed?”  
  
“Closed and covered.”  
  
Belle felt the bed sink to one side. “Alright, you can open your eyes.”  
  
Belle peeked out from under her arm. Adam was sitting against the headboard, his hands behind his head. His arms and chest were bare. His lap was covered not by the bed linens, but by a pair of bloomers.   
  
They exploded into fits of laughter.  
  
“May I ask why?” Belle managed to eek out.  
  
“Well, this way I can get out of the bed and such.”  
  
“Who said I was going to let you leave?”  
  
Adam’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Do you think you can help me out of my dress?”  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
“Without looking?”  
  
“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Sorry about the delays in postings. Kiddo was sick, then I got sick, then we went to the in laws for Thanksgiving. Good news though, I have laryngitis and have completely lost my voice. So I've told people I'm just resting my voice while really I'm writing da smut! Bwahaha Always a silver lining... ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Adam woke up to a beam of sunlight poking him in the eye. He squinted, looking around the room.   
  
_ Belle’s room. _ __   
__   
He sat bolt upright.    
  
_ She loves me.  _   
  
He turned to see Belle, deep asleep, a beautiful mess. Her hair was tangled in a pile, her face was squished to one side against the pillow, and she was twisted up in her nightgown. He smiled to himself as he recalled the events of the previous night.    
  
_ They had not, in fact, made love. But they had done plenty of enjoyable things with each other. Surprisingly, his favorite was not being entwined together, though that was wonderful. His favorite part of the evening had been standing at the window together, looking at stars. Belle was familiar with the lore behind many of the constellations, but didn’t know where all of them were located. Adam had learned names from a textbook and where the patterns were positioned, but none of the fables that went along with them. Belle told him their stories with the same passion she had when recalling scenes from Romeo and Juliet. He had wanted to freeze time. The two of them wrapped in a blanket together, leaning into the chill night air, staring up at the glittering heavens.  _ __   
__   
He reached out to brush a knot of hair from her face. A loud snore startled him and he jumped, yanking his arm back. Belle woke with a start and looked at him in confusion.    
  
“Wha? Who are- Adam!” Her face lit up.    
  
She reared up and lunged at him. He tried to catch her, but had miscalculated how close he was to the edge of the bed. He tumbled to the floor with a loud thump.    
  
“Ooph.” He looked up at the ceiling and began laughing.    
  
“Adam?” Belle peeked over the edge of the bed, her tangled hair falling over her face.    
  
“Good morning.” He tucked a hand behind his head and smiled up at her. “I’m still wearing your bloomers.”   
  
“So you are.” She smiled, but it faded to concern. “Are you alright?”   
  
“I think so. Nothing a few kisses from a fair maiden can’t fix.”   
  
“Help is on the way!” Belle reached out her arms and began to slide over the edge.   
  
“What are you doing?!”   
  
“I’m coming to give you kisses, so you had better catch me.” She continued sliding off the bed.   
  
“Belle, this is a bad idea-“   
  
“Too late!”   
  
She slid off the bed face first and plopped down on top of his bare chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and she snuggled into him, kissing his neck.    
  
Adam felt his heart swelling inside his chest. He squeezed her as tightly as he dared. “I love you, Belle.”    
  
“I love you, too.” She whispered into his ear and began to nibble on it.    
  
His face blossomed into a smile. “An early start then?”    
  
Belle lightly tugged on his earlobe with her lips as she nodded.    
  
“Well, alright. I suppose.” Adam grinned at his own joke.    
  
Belle pushed up and gasped in disbelief. “You’re horrible!”   
  
He chuckled. “Ah, you’re mistaken. I  _ was _ horrible.”    
  
“And now?”    
  
“Now? I’m yours.”    
  
“Is that really supposed to work?” She sat up, straddling his stomach.    
  
“It is, but it’s becoming clear to me that it is not, in fact, working.”    
  
“Mhmm.”    
  
“Maybe I can make it up to you a different way.”    
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yes, perhaps some kisses.”    
  
Belle shook her messy hair from side to side.    
  
“No? Alright. Hmm… Perhaps you’d like it if I read to you?”   
  
Belle thought about it, then shook her head.   
  
“No again? Well, I could be wrong, but there was something we did last night that you seemed to like quite a bit…” He found her knees on either side of him, and let his hands drift upward lazily.    
  
Belle grabbed his shoulders and yanked him up to a seated pose. She pressed a kiss to his lips and ignited his insides. He smoothed his hands up and down her thighs, drifting higher and higher each time. Belle lightly raked her fingers across his bare chest and back, sending shivers through him.    
  
Having had just about enough of the cold floor, Adam wrapped one arm around Belle’s waist and began to clamor up.   
  
Belle shrieked. “What are you doing?!”    
  
He stopped moving and looked at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but smile. “My arse is cold. Just hold on tight. Trust me.”    
  
Belle considered him, then squeezed him tightly with her arms and legs. He got his legs underneath himself, still holding Belle with one arm. He scooped the other underneath her nightdress, and grabbed a hold of her leg at the seam between thigh and cheek. With an amount of effort he would never disclose, he stood up. Belle squeaked in surprise.    
  
“You know, that’s the same noise you made when I first showed you the library.”    
  
“Really?”    
  
He set her down gently on the bed. She tugged her nightdress down quickly, it had ridden up quite high.    
  
“Really. I remember it clearly because that’s the moment-” He smiled at her sheepishly.    
  
“What?” She moved to make room for him, and tucked her feet under the covers.    
  
He climbed onto the bed, and snuggled up next to her. “ _ That  _ was when I first began to fall in love you.”   
  
“Because I squeaked?”   
  
“Yes. Well, no, and yes. Not because you squeaked. But because you were so thrilled with the library. I’d never known a woman to care so much for knowledge. I began to appreciate you when you cared for my wounds. I  __ liked you when I heard you reciting Shakespeare from memory. But the squeak did me in.”   
  
They snuggled into each other, legs tangled, arms knotted. Belle kissed the apple of his cheek.   
  
The door flew open and Mrs. Potts pushed a tea cart inside. Adam yanked the covers up to his chin.    
  
“Good morning, Dearies. I’ll just leave this tray and be on my way.”   
  
Belle and Adam looked at each other, stunned, not knowing what to say.    
  
“Lunch will be downstairs at twelve. There are a few villagers that have requested an audience with you, Master.”   
  
“Oh, uh, yes. Alright. We’ll see you for lunch then, Mrs. Potts. Thank you.”    
  
“You’re welcome.” She made for the door. “Oh, and Adam…”   
  
“Yes?”    
  
“Best not to show up in Belle’s bloomers.” She winked and shut the door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks up from laptop*
> 
> What? Did you want plot? 
> 
> *Shrugs*


	13. Chapter 13

Adam and Belle spent the morning in her bed, savoring their time together. In between familiarizing themselves with each other, they discussed the events from the previous day and night. Adam seemed all too eager to plow forward, moving beyond what they had been through. But Belle found it difficult to move on so quickly.  
  
“Why do you want to stay in that moment?”  
  
“I can’t just _forget_ what I felt! I had finally found you, you were everything I didn’t know I wanted, and then you were gone. I watched you die, I watched-” Her voice caught. “I watched as the blood d-drained out of you. I felt your heart stop.”  
  
Adam’s face fell. He curled his arm behind her, pulling her close. She rested her head on his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
His voice was low and quiet. “I felt incredibly lucky that the last thing I was going to see was you. Your beautiful face, smiling at me, promising never to leave again.”  
  
“I meant it.” She looked into his stunning blue eyes. “I’ll never leave you again. I want to stay close by your side.”  
  
“Is that a promise or a proposal?”  
  
They both smiled, and he rested his forehead against hers. She nuzzled his nose. “Just a promise.”

 

-

 

Eleven o'clock brought Chapeau with a change of clothes. He knocked lightly.  
  
Belle giggled. “Come in.”  
  
“Rise and shine, sleepy heads.” He raised an eyebrow at the pair nestled under the covers.  
  
Adam crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Why are you looking at me like that, Chapeau?”  
  
“Like what?” He set the change of clothes on the dresser and clasped his hands behind his back.  
  
“Like the cat who ate the canary.”  
  
Belle bit her lip. “I don’t suppose there’s anyway you’ll believe that nothing happened.”  
  
Chapeau laughed and shook his head. “Not if Adam is wearing your bloomers.”  
  
Adam put his hands behind his head. “And who told you I was?”  
  
“Mrs. Potts, of course. And now, it’s up to me to keep your secret. So now, I’m requesting a larger room, a paid vacation, fancier clothes, a new array of silk handkerchiefs-”  
  
“Yes, alright, thank you!” Adam jumped out of the bed and ushered Chapeau out the door. From the other side of the door they could hear him laughing, continuing to list off preposterous demands as he walked away.    
  
Belle looked at Adam apologetically.  
  
He shook his head. “Don’t listen to him. You can hear him laughing, can’t you? He isn’t even taking himself seriously.”  
  
“Even still, I’d hate for the first word of the “long lost prince” to be “wears women’s undergarments.”  
  
“It’s hardly the worst thing about me.”  
  
“Adam…”  
  
“The affairs of the castle are heavily guarded by the staff. The only reason Mrs. Potts told Chapeau about this is because she was too busy. I’m certain, if she’d had the time, she would have enjoyed coming back up here and giving me what for. Might have preached a sermon if we promised to sing hymns.”  
  
Belle laughed. “Are you disappointed that it didn’t happen?”  
  
“What, the hymns?”  
  
“Of course not, why on earth would I be asking about-” Belle grimaced. “I meant sex.”  
  
“Oh I see!” He scoffed. “I don’t have a reason to be disappointed. I certainly had fun last night. Then more fun this morning, which was quite a bit better, thank you. I knew your hands were _nimble_ , but that was rather impressive.” He grinned, then sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m happy to take this in steps that you’re comfortable with. I told you last night and I’ll tell you again, I don’t want you to feel rushed.”  
  
“Well, thank you. I really do appreciate that.”  
  
He threaded his hand in hers. “Now you have me curious. Are _you_ disappointed?”  
  
“Only a little bit. I’m more frustrated with myself about my own mental barriers.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  
  
She sighed. “I am both excited by and completely terrified at the idea of standing in front of you, completely nude.”  
  
He froze, eyes wide, and gulped. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it promptly, then nodded.  
  
Belle thought it would be playing with fire to continue with the present conversation. She climbed out of the covers and slid off the bed. “We’d better get dressed. I’m having a difficult time taking you seriously in those bloomers.”  
  
“Surely not, they’ll be the height of summer fashion in Marseilles!” Adam mimicked Michaelangelo’s _David._  
  
Belle picked up his neatly folded clothes and threw them at him. They hit him squarely in the chest, then fell to the floor.  
  
“Yes, alright.” He picked up the clothes. “You first? Or shall I?”  
  
“You go ahead. I’m freezing now that I’m out of the covers.” She jumped back into the pile of blankets and heaved them over herself, including her face. Her voice was muffled by the blankets. “No surprises this time, either.”  
  
Adam grumbled under his breath.  
  
“What was that? I didn’t catch it.”  
  
“This is the worst.”  
  
“I actually can hear you rolling your eyes.”  
  
“Of course you can. Pretty soon, you’ll be able to hear that from across the castle.”  
  
“Would you stop being such a child?”  
  
“Would you stop being a wet blanket?”  
  
“I am not a wet blanket! Listen, today is really important to everyone. A year from now, a missed meeting won’t be such a huge offense. Send a messenger along with a lie, ‘Oh, so sorry, Prince Adam has come down with horrid diarrhea and won’t be able to attend your lovely soiree.’ _Then_ we can stay shacked up in the castle. Until then-”  
  
_Whomp!_ _  
__  
_ “Ack!”  
  
Adam jumped onto the bed and flopped down next to Belle. He uncovered her face and gave her a peck on the lips. “Until then, fair lady, I’ll have this very argument with you every day because I will never want to leave your side.”  
  
Heat rose in Belle’s cheeks as she smiled up at Adam. He brushed a strand of unkempt hair out of her face.  
  
“My love, your hair is going to take exceptionally long to brush through.”  
  
“I’d rather not discuss it.”  
  
He rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”  
  
Belle huffed out of the bed. She undressed and redressed in record time, making certain that Adam kept his eyes covered. “I’m all done now, you can uncover your eyes.”  
  
“Oh, I do love that blue dress of yours.”  
  
“It’s all I could find without Madame here.”  
  
“It reminds me of the day we met.”  
  
“That wasn’t exactly our best moment…”  
  
“Well, no. But, even amidst my sour demeanor, I could still see that you are very beautiful. I was just too angry and bitter to let the thought surface. Unlike now…” Adam leapt up from the bed and rushed over to her. He tickled her neck with his nose, caressed her back. He whispered, “I am perfectly content to remain attached to you for all of eternity.”

“I’m perfectly content to let you.”  
  
A sharp irritation struck through her as the clock chimed half past eleven.  
  
“Darling…” Belle prodded.  
  
“Mm?” Adam continued pressing kissed along her neck.  
  
“I think there’s going to be quite a bit of work to do.”  
  
“I’m up for the challenge.” His hands swam over her hips and backside.  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
  
He sighed. “Why do you have to be the voice of reason?”  
  
“Because, my love, you refuse to be.”  
  
“Isn’t part of being royalty carrying on the royal line? We’d better get on that right away.” He wrapped her snuggly in his arms.  
  
“Oh Adam!” She groaned then laughed, pushing him away. “Get your head out of the clouds.”  
  
“Do you have a better place for my head to be?” He whispered. He chewed on her earlobe with tantalizing delicacy.  
  
She whimpered. “You have to stop, you’re not being fair. If you don’t show up for a meeting, you’re a hero. If I don’t show up for a meal, I’m a harlot.”  
  
He sighed, pressed a kiss to her forehead, then stepped back. He held his hands up in surrender.  
  
“Thank you.” She felt the chill of the air, and regretted responsibility even more.  
  
He nodded. “I won’t sully your name. I promise.”  
  
“Good. You can sully something else, instead.” She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
His jaw dropped. “Hypocrite! Who’s being unfair now?!”  
  
Belle laughed mischievously, stepping backwards toward the bed.  
  
“You- You’re serious? You’re really going to look at me like that, oh, yes, and climb onto the bed, fine, I’m leaving now, no, I will not obey your beckoning finger, so you’d better just-”  
  
He ran to her, leaping onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, pinning her under his legs, and began to tickle her sides  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door.  
  
“It’s Mrs. Potts, you two. I’m coming in, and you had better not be comprised.”  
  
Adam smirked at Belle. “Told you.”

\---

The dining table was set for five. Adam felt uneasy about the prospect of speaking with any villagers. They had stormed the castle but two nights prior, shouting for his death. Somehow, he didn’t feel ready to accept the phrase, “It was only a misunderstanding.”  
  
A wave of relief swept over Adam as Pere Robert, Maurice, and Lefou walked into the dining hall.  
  
“Papa!” Belle rushed to hug Maurice while Adam greeted the other two men.  
  
“Hello! Adam, I hope you don’t mind me dropping in. I promise I won’t make a habit of it. Pere Robert was so kind to mention to me that he was coming this way and offered to bring me along. I couldn’t pass up a chance to see my beautiful daughter.” He cupped Belle’s face in his hands.  
  
Adam shook Maurice’s hand. “Nonsense! You are always welcome here. Perhaps Belle can give you a tour of the gardens, since we missed those yesterday. “  
  
“I’ve already promised Plummette I would meet her in the Library. She said she has an idea she would like to discuss. I’m sure she won’t mind if you join us.”  
  
“That sounds lovely.”

\---

After lunch, Adam met with Pere Robert and Lefou in the study. He had a vague recollection of the clergyman from ceremonies and holiday services. But he had never met Lefou before today. He seemed a man down on his luck, unshaven, dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Adam was suddenly cognizant of Belle’s absence. He had spent almost every moment since his transformation connected to her in some way. He wondered if she was missing him too, then realized he was staring blankly into space.  
  
“My apologies, Gentlemen, I’m afraid I’m a bit scatterbrained today. Assuming I can keep my head out of the clouds, how may I be of service to you today?”  
  
Pere Robert gestured to Lefou. “Why don’t you go ahead?”  
  
“Alright. Thank you.” He sighed heavily. “Your Grace, when I look at my collective memories, things don’t add up. People were so angry before, and now they are overjoyed. I wish I could say I felt the same, but I can’t deny that I have a scepticism about everything.”  
  
Pere Robert nodded. “Some came to me yesterday for confessional, expressing fear and doubt.  I believe a formal meeting, an explanation of sorts, will help.”  
  
“I’d be happy to host-“ Adam stopped short, as both men were shaking their heads.  
  
Lefou spoke up first. “The people think you might be angry. We did _just_ invade the castle, with intent to kill. They don’t know a forgiving Prince. They remember an ill spirited-“  
  
“Ass. Yes, I can imagine. Oh, uh, forgive me, Pere Robert.”  
  
“Not to worry.” Pere Robert laughed. “Your Grace, I am offering the church as a venue, it is large enough to hold most of the village. Perhaps we can do two meetings and include the outlying farmers. I think the people will see it as a gesture if you come to them.”  
  
“I would like that, I do want to be a man of the people. Are you certain we couldn’t hold the meeting in the village tavern? I might catch fire if I step foot in the church. I haven’t been very… angelic… in previous years.”  
  
They laughed, but Lefou’s face fell quickly. “The tavern isn’t an option. It’s… a mess. We are… redecorating.”  
  
“Oh? I look forward to seeing it when it’s completed. Pere Robert, when would you suggest we arrange for the meeting?”

 

—-

 

Belle looped her arm through Maurices as they walked through the castle.  
  
“How do the people in the village seem?”  
  
“Oh, I suppose they seem quite well. You know how routine everything is in Villeneuve. It’s hard to shake people out of their schedules.”  
  
“And what about Lefou? I don’t… I don’t really want to talk about Gaston. But I know Lefou was close with him…”  
  
“I think Lefou has a long road ahead of him.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I think he is going to need time to recover. He _was_ very close to Gaston. He was instrumental in me getting locked in that damn carriage headed for the asylum. He had the opportunity to vouch for me, to tell the truth, and he didn’t. He spent a large portion of the ride to the castle today apologizing to me. He said that he realized he followed Gaston too closely and that he hated himself for it.”  
  
“Well, he probably should hate himself for it. Gaston was an absolute animal. I’ll never know why people worshiped him.”  
  
“Because Lefou paid people to play nice. He even paid for the mural in the tavern.”  
  
“Which you painted.”  
  
“And hated every brush stroke. But we really did need the money that winter.”  
  
“I remember. Do you remember how we sat up that Christmas Eve and pretended to wrap presents for each other?”  
  
They passed through the open door to the library.  
  
Maurice nodded solemnly. “I do. I’d never been more impressed with your ability to make the best of something. At least, until now.”  
  
A voice rang out from atop one of the ladders. “Make the best of something? _Me oui._ That’s certainly our Belle.”  
  
“Oh, hi Plummette! I didn’t see you up there.” Belle waved.  
  
“ _Bonjour_! I’ll be right down. It’s good to see you again so soon, Maurice!”  
  
“Same to you!”  
  
\---  
  
  
Adam found Belle, Plummette and Maurice in the Library. Maurice had fallen asleep by the fire, book in hand, glasses askew. Adam realized he must be quite worn out after all he’d been through. A pang of guilt struck through him. _He should live here, with Belle. They will both be happier._  
  
Adam turned to Belle and Plummette. The two women were going over a small sketch. He could hear their discussion as he approached their table.  
  
“No, _mon cher_ , that won’t work, we need the basket to go over the railing. The way you’ve drawn it, we will still have to lift the basket from one side of the railing to the other.”  
  
“Oh, you’re right. Ok. Then let’s extend the vertical support up enough that it clears the railing, and oh! I’ve got it.” Belle scribbled furiously. “We’ll put the support on a pivot, so that it swings the horizontal arm from one side to the other.”  
  
Adam looked over the drawing. They were designing a system to lift heavy loads up to the higher floors, alleviating the need to carry them up the stairs. He noticed that the baskets would still have to be carried between lift stations to reach the uppermost levels of the castle.  
  
“What about wheels?” He offered.  
  
Belle stared at him. He couldn’t tell if she was upset or intrigued.  
  
“You know, wheels on the bottom of the baskets, like a tea trolley, to move them between stations.” He hoped he wasn’t making a fool of himself.  
  
Belle continued to stare at him. Not wanting to cram his foot farther into his mouth, he turned to leave.  
  
Belle caught his elbow. He spun around to face her. She smiled, putting his heart at ease. “That’s a good idea.”  
  
“ _Oui,_ master.” Plummette smiled broadly. “That will help just as much as the lifts. Some of the corridors are so long that I have to rest halfway.”  
  
“Oh. Um. I’m glad I could help.” He looked around awkwardly. Belle was still staring at him. _Would she ever stop making him nervous?_ _  
__  
_ “Was there something you needed, Adam?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course. How could I forget? Lumiere and I would like to enjoy a picnic with you two ladies this evening, if you can spare some time for it.”  
  
Belle and Plummette shared a look of intrigue.  Plummette covered her smile with her hand.  
  
“Ooo! A picnic, you say…” Belle looked at Adam and crossed her arms.  
  
“Yes, it’s a lovely day outside, it would be a shame to waste the fair weather.” Adam felt his heart fluttering. Belle looked away from him. Her hair was up in a bun, and he stared at her ear. His mind carried him back to earlier that morning. _Focus, this is not the moment._ _  
__  
_ “What do you think, Plummette?” Belle’s words cut into his daydream.  
  
Plummette crossed her arms. “Hmm, it is difficult to say. We have a lot of work to do _._ Mapping routes, calculating weight limits, creating a supply list, I’m not sure…”  
  
“Oh, alright. Perhaps another time then.” Adam’s heart sank. He cleared his throat and headed for the door. “Have a pleasant afternoon, ladies.”  
  
Belle and Plummette burst out laughing.  
  
“Master! _Sil vous plait!_ Come back!”  
  
He whipped around, his heart galloping with hope.  
  
Belle smiled, melting him. “Adam, we were only joking. Of _course_ we’ll join you. The work will be here tomorrow.  
  
“Oh! Fantastic! I’ll let Lumiere know at once.” He tried to exit the library as calmly as possible. His heart was thundering in his chest and he was certain Belle could sense his nerves.  
  
He shut the door and leaned against it, heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
“So? What did they say?” Lumiere had been waiting for him.  
  
“They said next time you go ask them.”  
  
“No they didn’t. Come, come. What did they say?”  
  
“They said yes.”  
  
“So why are you sweating?” Lumiere’s face moved from questioning to comprehension. “Oh, master, you’ve got it bad.”  
  
“Shut up.”

 

\---

 

The sun drifted low in the sky, casting pink hues across the clouds. Belle, Adam, Plummette, and Lumiere gathered on a blanket in the grass. They talked and laughed, sharing fruit, fine cheese, crackers, and wine.  
  
When the food was gone, they cleared their plates away and stretched out on the blanket. Plummette reclined over Lumiere’s legs, and he lazily twisted her ebony ringlets around his pinky. Belle lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, her bare toes resting in the grass. Adam laid on his back, enjoying the shifting colors of the sunset.  
  
A flicker of light caught the corner of Adam’s eye, and a sharp fear pulsed through him. _She said she wasn’t coming back._ He sat bolt upright and turned towards the source. In the darkness that settled under the trees, he caught a glimpse of a firefly.  
  
“Look, everyone!” He pointed to the trees. They marveled at the specks of light that danced in the deep shadows.  
  
Adam laid back on the picnic blanket. His heart refused to cease it’s thundering rhythms. He rested his hands on his stomach and tried to regulate his breathing. _It’s not her, it wasn’t her, you were just imagining it._  
  
Belle noticed first. “Adam, is everything alright?”  
  
“Master, you’re as white as a sheet. You look like you’ve just seen your own ghost!” Lumiere tried to laugh it off.  
  
Adam took a deep breath. “I’m alright. It’s just I thought, a trick of the light, I thought I saw…”  
  
“Her?” Belle supplied.  
  
Adam nodded. “I know it’s silly.”  
  
“No, it’s not.” Plummette offered. “I was getting dressed this morning right before dawn. When the light grew bright in my room, I looked around for her before I realized it was just sunlight. Scared me enough to leave my room quickly and go looking for something to busy myself with.”  
  
Adam covered his face with his arms. _It’s my fault. They’re haunted by her too and it’s all my fault._  
  
“Adam, Darling, come back to us. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Belle tugged at his arms, trying to uncover his face.  
  
Lumiere snorted. “Well, _Mademoiselle_ , that’s not exactly true.”  
  
“Lumiere, you’re not helping.” Adam groaned.  
  
Plummette sat up from Lumiere’s lap. “I know what we need. More wine. Let’s open another, shall we?”  
  
Adam sat up and gestured to Plummette. “See, Lumiere, _she_ is helping.”  
  
Lumiere smiled at Plummette as she rummaged through the basket.  
  
Belle smoothed her hand across Adam’s back, calming his nerves.  
  
“Lumiere, I thought you packed two bottles of wine.”  
  
“I thought I did too.”  
  
“Well, _mon amour_ , you did not.”  
  
Adam jumped up. “I’ll get it. I need a reason to walk.” He avoided Belle’s scrutiny.  
  
Lumiere raised an eyebrow. “Master? No, no, let me! It was my mistake.”  
  
“I’m already up. Please, I’ll only be a moment.”  
  
Plummette stood up and brushed off her skirts. “You know, I am getting chilled now that the sun has set. How about we all go in and enjoy the next glass by the fire?”  
  
“Ah! A splendid idea, _mon amour!”_ _  
__  
_ Belle shoved her boots on. “I must admit, I’m getting a bit cold too.”  
  
Lumiere gathered up the basket while Belle and Plummette shook out and folded the picnic blanket.  
  
Adam deflated. “I didn’t mean to end the party!”  
  
Lumiere and Plummette started towards the castle. Lumiere shouted over his shoulder. “Nonsense! The adventure is only just beginning. Come along, _s'il vous plait_.”  
  
Belle threaded her fingers with Adam’s. She smiled up at him, the picnic blanket draped neatly over one arm. He leaned down and pecked her cheek. He saw mischief glint in her eyes. She leaned in and whispered, “Do you think you can still carry me?”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and puffed his lips. “Of course I can. Why?”  
  
She called out after the other two. “Plummette, Lumiere…”  
  
“What are you…?” She shot him a glance, and he cottoned on to her mischief.  
  
The other couple stopped and turned around. It gave Belle and Adam time to catch up to them.  
  
Adam scooped up Belle in his arms, took a racing stance, and hollered, “Ready!”  
  
Lumiere’s face ignited in glee and understanding. He scooped up Plummette, who chirped in surprise.  
  
Adam felt Belle tighten her grip. “Steady!”  
  
“Go!” Lumiere took off first.  
  
“Cheater!” Adam raced after him, holding Belle tightly.  
  
He quickly gained on Lumiere, who still had the picnic basket in the crook of his elbow. Plummette was giggling, and screeched when she saw Adam and Belle coming up from behind. They passed them, and Adam blew Lumiere a raspberry.  
  
“Lumiere! Run faster!” Plummette chided.  
  
“I can’t! I’ll break the dishes!”  
  
“Forget the damn dishes! They’re not people anymore!”  
  
“Oh! Right!”  
  
Adam heard the basket drop and Lumiere’s thundering footsteps gaining on them. They were almost to the castle steps.  
  
Belle cheered him on. “Go! Go! We’re almost there!”  
  
Adam took the stairs and gained the landing first. He set Belle down and they cheered together. Belle kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Lumiere reached the landing and set Plummette down. He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Plummette giggled while she straightened her skirts.  
  
“Lumiere, you’re getting rusty!” Adam crossed his arms and grinned.  
  
“Thankfully, Master, that’s not true anymore.”  
  
They all chuckled.  
  
“But I am going to send Chip out to pick up that basket. I need to sit down!” Lumiere heaved deep gulps of air.  
  
Adam opened the front door and gestured everyone inside. Light and warmth poured out of the door. They filed in, all of them disheveled and smiling. Adam closed the door behind him and turned to see everyone was stopped in their tracks. He looked where they were staring and froze.   

_Merde._

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_Adam opened the front door and gestured everyone inside. Light and warmth poured out of the door. They filed in, all of them disheveled and smiling. Adam closed the door behind him and turned to see everyone was stopped in their tracks. He looked where they were staring and froze._ _  
_ _  
_ _Merde._ _  
_ _  
_ Adam’s heart hammered against his ribs. Belle slid her hand into Adam’s, giving a tight, reassuring squeeze. He looked at Belle. She shrugged. He shrugged back.  Belle was nervously wiggling her knee. Her skirts swished side to side, tickling Adam’s leg. He looked back to the figure.  
  
Adam cleared his throat, attempting to find his voice. “Enchantress… it’s … it’s wonderful to see you again. Are you well?”   
  
“I’m better than ever.” She smiled at them, apparently unaware of her disruptive presence.   
  
Adam didn’t know what to say next. Every question that came to mind was either blunt or impolite. He struggled to purge the curse words from his thoughts.  
  
As though reading his mind, Belle spoke up. “Er, Agatha, we were just about to warm up by the fire. Would you care to join us?”   
  
Adam wholly admired Belle’s hospitality and gumption.   
  
Agatha nodded. “I would enjoy that, yes. I won’t be staying long, I just have a few things to discuss with you.”   
  
“With me?” Belle asked.   
  
“O-or with me?” The question toppled out of Adam’s mouth.   
  
The Enchantress chuckled. “All of you.”   
  
Adam closed his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe. _Belle loves me. It’s going to be ok. Belle. Loves. Me._ He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, trying to speak without speaking, hoping to convey how unsettled he was. Her stoic demeanor feigned politeness, but her eyes met his and she spoke volumes into his heart. _No one will take us from each other._ _  
_ _  
_ He looked over to Lumiere and Plummette, clinging to each other, eyes wide. Adam could see Plummette trembling in Lumiere’s arms, quiet tears tumbling down her cheeks.   
  
His heart ached for them, having spent so much time in love, yet having to be apart.  
  
Anger seemed to rouse Adam from his fear. _Haven’t we been through enough?!_ “Forgive me, Enchantress. Or, Agatha? Is it? But you have us all in a right state. Perhaps you could put us at ease?”   
  
She softened. “Yes, of course. And, please, call me Agatha. I apologize for frightening you. It’s common for people to be frightened by my usual haggard appearance. I neglected to consider that your fear would come from elsewhere. I promise, I am not here to turn anyone into anything.”   
  
Plummette sobbed in relief, burying her face in Lumiere’s chest. He whispered soothing words into her ear and held her tightly.   
  
Belle tugged on Adam’s hand, implying he should follow her. “Here,” she gestured to the fireplace in the grand entry. “Let’s all have a seat.”   
  
Adam heard every footstep on the tile as they worked their way across the room. He looked up to the mezzanine and caught a fleeting glimpse of shadows retreating into the castle. Belle continued gripping his hand as they sat down in the arm chairs nearest the fire.  
  
Plummette blotted her eyes with the handkerchief Lumiere had tucked into her hand. Her eyes were red and her breaths were very shallow. Lumiere smoothed his hand across her back. Adam tried to ignore the fact that neither of them would meet his eye.  
  
Agatha turned her attention toward Adam. “Your Grace, I have come for the mirror.”   
  
Adam was about to run full speed to the West wing and fetch it. This impromptu gathering needed a swift close. But Belle rested her hand on his bouncing knee, bringing him to a full stop.   
  
Belle surprised him with her ability to speak in an even tone. “Pardon me, Agatha, but will you be wanting the Atlas as well?”   
  
“I don’t, actually. I would like the Atlas to be a gift, to be used cautiously by those with whom it secrets can be entrusted. You understand, you must keep it well guarded?”   
  
Belle stammered. “A-absolutely! Thank you!” She smiled at Adam, and he wished to smile back but could only give a half smile that quickly disappeared.   
  
Lumiere, holding Plummette’s hand in both of his, turned to face Agatha. “ _Mademoiselle,_ you said that you wanted to speak with all of us. What is it that we may do for you?” He indicated himself and Plummette.   
  
“You have been trapped at this castle for so long, I think it’s high time you did some traveling. As I said before, it is a gift. Though I am a bit early, I believe gifts are customary at weddings.”  
  
Adam and Belle gave each other a sharp look of inquisition, then turned to Lumiere and Plummette.   
  
Lumiere looked at the floor and laughed nervously. “Nothing gets past you, eh, _Mademoiselle?”_ _  
_ _  
_ She smiled at him. “You are both safe now, and I thought you should know that for certain.”   
  
Lumiere nodded, then took a deep breath, sunk to the floor, and knelt before Plummette. She gasped, her eyes brimming. He took her hand in his and smiled up at her with watery eyes.  
  
Lumiere’s nose was pink, his cheeks were splotchy, and he was biting his bottom lip to keep his chin from quivering. He struggled to compose himself, clearing his throat a number of times.   
  
“ _Mon Amour…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Belle’s hand tightened around Adam’s yet again. He looked down at her white knuckles, then up to her tear-stained face. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He had never seen Lumiere cry before this moment, and felt guilty about how much time they had lost because of his own selfishness.  
  
“ _Mon Amour,”_ Lumiere began again, but his words hitched. Plummette beamed at him through her tears. She cupped his face in one hand, brushing his tears with her thumb. “ _Toujours et à jamais?”_ _  
_   
Plummette nodded emphatically before falling into his arms, the pair of them nested in a heap on the floor. They clung to each other, both sobbing in joy and relief.  
  
Adam was gobsmacked. He knew this would have to happen soon, but he’d never dreamed that this day would actually arrive. During the curse, he had mourned their separation, felt it a personal burden. But now, finally, he could throw them the beautiful wedding they deserved.  
  
Lumiere withdrew from Plummette and helped her back into her chair. He took out a pen knife and a clean handkerchief, then cut the lace edging off one side. He pocketed the knife and the handkerchief, then held out his hand expectantly.  
  
Plummette giggled through sniffles and tears, and rested her hand in his. Lumiere delicately wrapped the lace trim around her ring finger, tying it in a bow with a small flourish.   
  
Adam looked around for someone to rally, cheer, and whistle and bring in the champagne. But he quickly realized that Lumiere was always the one to do that.   
  
Adam stood up so quickly that Belle jumped. He held his arms out wide. “This is wonderful! Congratulations, you two! Belle, Agatha, let’s go find some champagne for these love birds!” _What was it Lumiere always said?_ “Tout suite!”   
  
Agatha followed Adam a few paces back. Belle hugged the heap of happiness, blurting out her congratulations. Then she jogged up from behind, still wiping tears from her cheeks, and looped both her arms around his elbow. She stole a glance back at the couple. “Isn’t it wonderful?!”   
  
Adam smiled and nodded, finding he had to fight back some tears of his own.  “It is high time those two had their moment.” He leaned down and whispered. “I figured I should get Agatha out of sight.”   
  
Belle nodded and whispered back, “It’s perfect, a wise move.”   
  
An idea began to form in Adam’s mind, but he needed some time. He stopped to let Agatha catch up. “Belle, do you think you could show Agatha to the dining room? I’d like to go and retrieve the mirror, lest I forget about it after a few glasses of champagne.”   
  
“I’d be happy to.” Belle stared at him, a bit of suspicion in her eyes.   
  
“Please, excuse me, Agatha, I’ll be but a moment.”   
  
She nodded in response, and Adam took off running up the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
When Belle turned the corner, she saw a group of the castle staff ducking behind a tapestry. She laughed and hollered after them, “I saw you!”   
  
Agatha laughed. “I can’t blame them for eavesdropping. I would probably do the same.”   
  
This took Belle by surprise. “Really? I always assumed you were rather…”   
  
“Above it all?” Agatha offered.   
  
Belle grimaced and nodded. She felt guilty for being so honest.   
  
“I know I can appear that way. It’s not the first time someone’s mentioned it, either. But I really do care. Perhaps too much, sometimes. I think I became overinvested here. I cared so much for the princess with her kind heart and noble spirit. But she was dealt such a terrible hand when she married the prince. I couldn’t bear to see the terror pass into the next generation. Perhaps I should have handled it all differently. What do you think?”   
  
Belle found the entire concept difficult to navigate. Even her thoughts were stammering. “I-I th-think…  everyone is closer, more tightly knit, for having endured the hardship together.”  
  
“But could I have done something different?”  
  
“Perhaps sparing poor Chip? He is only a child.”  
  
“I understand your disapproval. He was the most difficult for me. But I had my reasons, and I believe Chip and his mother are aware of them.”  
  
“What were your reasons?”  
  
“I-“  
  
A cacophony of noise and questions befell them as they entered the dining hall.  
  
\---   
  
Adam pushed open the door to the West Wing, out of breath, a stitch in his side. He had felt uneasy since he caught the glimmer of fireflies in the gardens and had embraced the opportunity to run off the tension.   
  
Cogsworth had relayed to him just this afternoon that he’d found the mirror on the floor of the West Wing and, not knowing what else to do with it, had replaced it on the small table.  
  
He marched across the room to the Solaire. There was the table, now void of the rose and bell jar. A cringe stole through him at the memory of bullets ripping his flesh. He shook it off.  
  
Adam swept up the mirror without looking into it, but instead stared at the table. It was empty now. Bare.  
  
A low voice rang out behind him. “It’d be a great spot for a vase of flowers, or perhaps a single rose?”   
  
Adam whipped around to see Chapeau, arching one eyebrow at him.   
  
Adam glared at him. “Oh shove off, would you? _”_   
  
Chapeau bowed, unable to hide the smirk on his face. Adam watched him turn to leave.   
  
“Actually, wait a moment, Chapeau, perhaps you can help me with something… ”  
  
——   
  
In the dining hall, Belle was surrounded by the castle staff. Agatha stood next to her, and initially, everyone was put off by her presence. But after a brief explanation, they soon came around to Agatha. They offered her champagne, merrily chatting about the upcoming wedding and what would or wouldn’t suit the happy couple.   
  
Belle retold the recent events to yet another maid interested to hear the details.  “And Lumiere could hardly get the words out, he was so overcome with emotion. It was very sweet.”   
  
Across the table, Cogsworth chuffed into his flute of champagne.   
  
Belle raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter, Cogsworth?”   
  
“No, no, nothing's the matter. I just find it hard to believe that Monsieur chatterbox would ever be quiet.”   
  
Mrs. Potts smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. “You be nice, now, you old goat. Just because you don’t like your wife very much doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t be happy. If you must be sour, then go away.” She waved her hand vaguely towards the wall and took another drink.  
  
——-

Adam marveled at himself and Chapeau, standing shoulder to shoulder. He would never have drawn this close before the curse. Adam had previously considered himself too high above the castle staff. But somewhere between hat stand and beast and the present moment, they’d broken down their walls. They leaned over a dressing table together, staring down at a glittering display.   
  
“Here, this one.” Adam handed over a ruby encrusted ring.   
  
Chapeau considered it briefly. “May I be honest, Master?”     
  
“Yes, of course.”   
  
Chapeau placed the ring on his little finger. It passed the first joint, snugging up to the second. “First, I think it is probably too big. Second, though  this is quite beautiful, I think this is a bit much for her. She may not appreciate so many rubies.”   
  
Adam nodded, replacing the ring in the tray. _Idiot. Of course it’s too much. Think about who she is, who she was._ He scanned the options.  
  
——  
  
While the others chatted, Belle smiled nervously at Agatha. They had sat down at the table, and bottle after bottle was passed around.  The din of the room continued to rise as glasses were emptied and refilled. It was getting harder to hear one another, and Belle wasn’t sure what to discuss. Their previous conversation had pulled her up short, breaking into an odd rapport for which she wasn’t ready. She silently offered Agatha more champagne, but Agatha shook her head and politely declined. Not knowing what else to do, Belle refilled her own glass.  
  
——   
  
Adam scratched at the back of his neck. “Most of these are probably out of style by now.”   
  
“Most likely. But perhaps they have come back to popularity. I haven’t yet had time to send away to Marseille for fashion plates. Regardless, I’m not sure that she’ll be bothered by style. The gesture is quite a grand statement.”   
  
“How about one of these?” Adam plucked up two plain bands, one silver, one gold.   
  
“They are... nice.”   
  
“Just, ‘nice,’ though… Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Adam set them down again.   


———  
  
Belle wondered if anyone at this castle could hold their liquor. Cadenza and Madame slurred through one love song after another, skipping midway when they forgot the words. Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth stood behind their chairs, leaning on each other and swaying out of rhythm. Cuisiner rolled onto the table, singing along in a drowsy mumble. His face, neck, and baldspot were bright red, and his shirt had large sweat patches under each arm.   
  
Belle looked apologetically at Agatha, who had the misfortune of being seated directly in front of Cuisiner’s wide bottom. They quickly scooted their chairs away from the table. However, the feet of Belle’s chair caught, pitching her backwards. She flailed her arms and hit the floor with a mighty WHUMP.  
  
All of the commotion came to a halt, switched gears, and reengaged around Belle. She was flat on her back with her feet in the air, her skirts tossed above her bloomers.  
  
Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth swept over. The former fluffed Belle’s skirts down over her legs. The pair of them flanked her and, with a mighty tug, they righted her and the chair.  
  
“Alright, Dearie?” Mrs. Potts patted her clumsily on the shoulder. “Mhm. Let’s get you more champagne then.” Driving back into merriment, Mrs. Potts wandered around the room, refilling everyone’s glass. Agatha had the good sense to cover her glass with her hand, but Belle missed the opportunity. _I suppose it would be a shame for any to go to waste…  
  
_ She took a drink, feeling the bubbles tickle her nose. They were like little tiny feathers. She thought of Plummette, and how everyone would overtake her the moment she stepped in the room. The thought of Plummette being barreled this way and that was enough to drive Belle to her feet. She gripped the table, still a bit dizzy from her spill.  
  
“Agatha, please excuse me, I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Of course.” Agatha smiled and clapped along to the tune that Cadenza was belting out in between hiccups.  
  
_What on earth was taking Adam so long?  
  
_ ——-   
  
“If I may, Master, I believe this one will be quite _charmant.”_ Chapeau pointed to a gold band set with a single Emerald.   
  
“That’s perfect! The green will go wonderfully with her brown eyes.”  
  
“I thought so too.”  
  
“Marvelous, Chapeau. Well done! I believe this was one of my Mother’s favorites. At least, I remember she wore it often.”   
  
Chapeau placed it on his small finger, and it didn’t pass the first joint. “If I recall, it was the only one that fit her properly.”  
  
“Where did it come from?”  
  
“Marseille. Your fath-“ Chapeau grimaced. “He had business there, and Cogsworth and I went along with him. Your mother stayed behind with you because you were still quite young and very precocious, making the long carriage ride…”  
  
“Horrendous.”  
  
Chapeau accepted this with a small chuckle. “While in Marseille, he asked us to pick up a gift for your mother. It had been a particularly cold winter. Both you and your mother were impatient for spring. Neither of you liked being shut up in the castle all day.”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t read yet and it was boring.”  
  
Chapeau rolled his eyes. “In the end, Cogsworth and I found a small jewelry shop and the emerald caught my eye. I thought it might be a nice reminder of spring, that there is good to come.”  
  
“Did she know you had picked it out? Instead of my father?”  
  
“She did. I never told her myself, but she grew curious and asked Cogsworth. He explained why I had chosen that one in particular, and I worried it might upset her. But from then on she wore it regularly, with or without other jewelry.”  
  
“How did you know her ring size?”  
  
Chapeau blushed at this. “I suppose it was a good guess.”  
  
Adam sensed there was something going unsaid, but enjoyed hearing about his mother so much that he chose not to press it.  
  
“Was this the only ring that fit her?”  
  
“Yes. He bought the others very early in their marriage, before you were born. By the time of that business trip, your mother had lost a fair amount of weight. No doubt that it was from chasing you around the castle when the Master wasn’t looking.”  
  
Adam smiled. He remembered his mother being happier when his father went away on business. It snagged at his heart, how much she had been forced to endure. “Why didn’t she have the rest of them resized? Or buy more?”  
  
“They were gifts- From him. He gave them to her early on, before things got terrible for the both of you. She feared if she sent the rings off to be resized or replaced them that it would anger him and he would take his aggressions out on one of you.”  
  
“As he was so keen on doing. He was horrid, and never for a good reason.”  
  
Chapeau gave a low grunt, nodding his head. “I don’t make it a habit to speak ill of the dead, but I hated that man. He was wretched, heartless, manipulative… Worst of all, he never knew the richness he had in you and your mother.”  
  
An ache settled into Adam’s chest. His eyes stung, and he busied himself resetting some of the rings he had shifted. He found one with a piece of embroidery thread tied to the bottom. He held it up to examine it, trying to regain his composure.  
  
“Sometimes, your mother would tie a bit of string around the bottom to make them fit. Do you remember that?”  
  
Adam‘s heart sank. “I don’t, actually. Did she hide it?”  
  
“Goodness, yes. It would have given it away to the prince, and what then? Over time, your mother became very good at hiding things.”  
  
Adam heaved a sigh. He didn’t feel like discussing the past any longer. “Well, I think this ring has been hidden up here in this old tray for long enough. What do you say to some champagne?”  
  
Chapeau nodded. “I say, lead the way.”

—-

Belle wrestled another belch back down into her stomach. A whiff of the belch came out through her nose, and the champagne stung in her nostrils.  
  
Adam burst into the dining hall, Chapeau quick on his heels. “Congratulations to the happy couple!” He hollered.   
  
The whole room gave a soggy “Here! Here!”  
  
Adam looked at Belle apologetically. “I suppose they have had a rather long dry spell…”  
  
Belle closed her eyes and shook her head.   
  
Mrs. Potts opened another bottle and poured Chapeau a glass. But instead of taking the small flute she presented him with, he took the bottle and drank three large gulps straight from it. The group cheered and began to sing again.  
  
Adam strode over to Belle and crouched down next to her, puzzled. “Where are they?”  
  
Belle lowered her voice. “Everyone in here got drunk. I thought Lumiere and Plummette might feel a bit overwhelmed, I worried that everyone might squash them. So, I took two glasses and a bottle out to them and told them to get lost.”  
  
Adam nodded. “Did you at least give them a map?”  
  
Agatha snorted.  
  
Belle turned sharply to face her, and the room followed. “Don’t encourage him! He’s not funny,” she turned back to Adam, “you’re not funny.”  
  
“Yes, I am, I’m very funny.” He grinned at Belle, winding the coil inside her.   
  
She wished for a witty retort, but his smile completely distracted her. She felt her cheeks flush and started to giggle.  
  
Agatha broke in. “Your Grace, were you able to locate the mirror?”  
  
“Yes, I have it here.” Adam withdrew the mirror from his belt. “I’m afraid it may have gotten a bit marred on that final night. It took quite the journey.”   
  
“No matter, it’s nothing a little bit of spit can’t shine.”   
  
Belle wondered if Agatha’s spit actually _could_ polish metal, then was sharply brought back to reality by Adam standing and almost yanking her out of her seat. Agatha had stood as well and made for the door. Belle tried to leave the table, but her foot stuck on the leg of her chair and she listed sideways. Adam caught her elbow and gave her an incredulous smile before leading them out of the dining hall.   
  
The door closed behind them, blocking out the rising calamity. They walked in silence. Belle held on to Adam’s elbow and tried desperately to walk in a dignified fashion. But the farther they walked, the more silly she felt and had to purse her lips to keep from grinning.   
  
At the door, Agatha turned to face them. “One more thing, please do not bring anything back through the Atlas.”  
  
Adam nodded. “It occurred to me during the curse to use the Atlas for personal gain. But when I considered my appearance at the time, and the reasons for it, my interest dwindled.”  
  
“So, you understand why, then?”  
  
“Yes, I believe it’s a fair request.”  
  
“I promise, the next time plan to visit, I’ll write first. Will you give Lumiere and Plummette my warmest regards?”  
  
“I will.” Adam smiled.   
  
“Thank you. And to both of you, a good evening.”   
  
Belle fumbled through a proper goodbye, giving a slanting curtsy. When Agatha had departed, Adam closed the door and rounded on Belle. He gave her a lovely grin that made her insides wiggle.   
  
“You, my love, are rather drunk!”   
  
Belle snorted and spluttered, finally releasing her pent up laughter. “I tried so hard!”  
  
He was laughing along with her. “That’s lovely of you to try. It really is sweet of you. To try.”  
  
Belle buried her face in her hands and whimpered between giggles. “I didn’t do so well, did I?”  
  
“No. I’m pretty sure she got the hint, seeing how she sat next to you and watched you drink… how much?”  
  
Belle thought back, staring off into space and smirking. Sheepishly, she held up one finger.  
  
"One glass? One glass and you are this affected?"  
  
Belle snorted and shook her head.   
  
“ _Mon dieu!_ Belle! Did you drink a whole bottle of champagne?”  
  
Belle nodded, and doubled over laughing.  
  
“By yourself?! Come now, you’re rather petite. Certainly you didn’t drink _that_ much!”  
  
Belle was scandalized. She drew up to her full height and pointed a finger, _who knew her fingers were so boney_ , at Adam’s nose.   
  
“Lissen here! Loverboy! I’ll have you know… something… hold on.” Another belch threatened to break out of her with indecent gusto, but she held it off. “Papa and I have a gin still at home. He built it a long time ago. But we tinker with it here and there to get a good product. See?” She tapped her temple. “It pays to be smart!”   
  
“Oh? A gin still?” Adam crossed his arms, seemingly impressed.   
  
“Mhmm!” Belle beamed with pride.   
  
“And am I to gather that you are practiced at holding your own?”  
  
“Usually, I am very capable. But not,” she snickered and whispered loudly to Adam, “but not tonight. Shhh, it’s a big secret, don’t tell Agatha.”  
  
He shook his head, still smiling. “You are utterly hopeless.”   
  
“Are not!”  
  
“Am not.” He corrected.   
  
“Don’t you- You know what? Let’s get two bottles in you and see how you do with it.”   
  
“I’m up for that. But keep in mind, we also had wine earlier during the picnic.”  
  
“No,” Belle snickered again, mischief billowing out of her. “I had wine earlier. _You_ had two sips. While you were examining the fireflies, I drained your glass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! A little letter for you. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The previous one was a big let down for me, but I had so much trouble hacking it out. I didn't give it the dedication and rigor I should have, and I regret that. So I moved my little work station to be in the guest room so I can shut the door and focus. This chapter was much more rewarding to write and I hope it comes through. And now, the news:
> 
> First, allow me to translate: Toujours et à jamais - Forever and Always  
> If you're a fan of Harry Potter (like a-me), you may recognize "Toujours" from the motto of "The Most Noble House of Black," which is "Toujours Pur."   
> *Slams the curtains shut on the shrieking painting of Mrs. Black*  
> Like a chump, I had assumed that Toujours meant "blood." However the motto translates to "Always Pure." Just an interesting little tidbit that I didn't know before I did a bit of Googling, and I thought I might save you the trouble.
> 
> Second, there's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Or perhaps, backshadowing? Is that a thing? Things slowly being revealed about the past? Whatever. So stick around, we're gonna get there. I am probably going to close this fic in a few chapters and break into a new fic, picking up where this leaves off. But I'm thinking it'll be easier to digest in smaller parts as opposed to an overwhelming and extra large turkey leg. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Third, but MOST IMPORTANT! I have been DIVING into works by @tinydooms and @sweetfayetanner. Ridiculously good stuff there. When they update, I almost hyperventilate. So if you find yourself finishing up your semester and are now FREE, or if you are boarding a plane for a long flight, or if you hate sleep and want to stay up all night reading because I LITERALLY CAN'T PUT IT DOWN YOU GUYS... Go take a look at their stuff. 
> 
> I love all your kudos and comments! When life gets me down and my motivation sags, the comments you guys send my way keeps me writing more. Even if it's a constructive criticism. If I've done wrong by my readers, I'm gonna want to fix it.


	15. Chapter 15

Belle stretched under the covers. She reached out, but found Adam had gone. The tendrils of slumber receded quickly, leaving her awake though not entirely refreshed. Their evening activities over the last couple weeks had left her with a small sleep deficit, but she couldn't find it within herself to be bothered. She sat up, looking around the dark room. The fireplace was barely glowing with embers, a sign that it was at least early morning. Adam had left the book they were reading on the nightstand, and a small note rested on top.

_My dearest Belle,_

_Please join me in the gardens for a picnic breakfast._

_Love,  
Your Adam ___

__She pulled the window open and leaned into the fresh air. Dawn tucked the night into bed under the green quilt of the horizon and set out in earnest. Stars yawned and slowly blinked their eyes shut, while wisps of clouds stretched their arms. The sun began to paint the tops of trees and hillsides, and had already fanned its brush across the high castle towers. Belle closed her eyes and soaked in the warm glow. A breeze carried the scent of Gardenias up to her window. Belle inhaled the delicate aroma, and looked down at the castle grounds._ _

__Though the tower was still incredibly high up, the grounds were completely different. Bold green hues and vibrant flowers surrounded the castle. It wasn’t until she looked straight down that she noticed a figure standing below._ _

__“What light from yonder window breaks! It is the east, and this play is still horrible!” Adam bellowed, throwing his arms wide. He had a blanket draped over one arm, and a basket in his opposite hand._ _

__Belle laughed and shook her head. “I’ll be down soon, but only to argue with you.”_ _

__\---_ _

__The morning dew clung to Adam’s boots as he strode out into the grass. He tried to pick a spot that had a view she would enjoy. His stomach leapt at the thought of Belle, of her smile, her deep brown eyes. Deciding that the morning might be less than chaste, he chose a spot that was partially hidden from view._ _

__He stretched out the picnic blanket, laid himself down on it, and let the sun warm his face. He closed his eyes and drank in the vibrant red hue. He opened his eyes, but only a sliver, and examined the rainbows in his eyelashes as he had done as a young boy._ _

__“Bonj-”_ _

__“Ack!” Adam sat bolt upright. “Belle!”_ _

__“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” She held her hands out cautiously._ _

__Adam held his chest as his heart returned to normal, and chuckled. “It’s alright. I was merely lost in thought.”_ _

__Belle knelt on the blanket beside him, and sat back on her feet, hands folded in her lap. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it._ _

__Adam cocked his head and raised an eyebrow._ _

__Belle blushed, and fanned away his interested stare._ _

__“What is it?"_ _

__

__She shook her head._ _

__

__She looked around them, then quickly straddled his lap, her hands holding his face, her lips devouring his own. Taken a bit by surprise, Adam forgot about his hands. But as the lightning spread from his stomach to his arms, he quickly remembered they were available and put them to enthusiastic work. He threaded his fingers through her hair, holding her close and kissing her fervently. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace._ _

__

__Belle deepened their kiss, exploring his mouth eagerly. He leaned back, pulling her with him. She surprised him by pushing him down, collapsing on top of him, and curling her legs around his._ _

__

__Happy for the small hedge that now concealed them, Adam smoothed his hands over her back and waist. Their bodies moved of their own accord, attempting to address their urgent needs through layers of clothing._ _

__

__Belle pulled away and hovered just above Adam’s face._ _

__

__“Good morning.” She giggled, and kissed the tip of his nose._ _

__

__“Yes, it is.” He chuckled, feeling dizzy._ _

__

__Belle smiled and hunkered down on the blanket. She sat a distance away from him, a notion that Adam was not terribly keen on, but respected nonetheless. He took this as a cue to open up the basket and serve up the meal he’d brought out._ _

__

__“Cuisiner is so happy to have his hands again. He has been up all night making delicate pastries. He’s always been a bit mad like that.” Adam tried to give Belle a charming smile, but felt himself blush when their eyes met._ _

__

__They enjoyed breakfast together, very few words passing between. At first, the silence had stiffened Adam’s spine. But as they continued through the meal, pointing out birds and other wildlife, he relaxed into their familiarity together._ _

__

__Once they had finished eating, Belle sidled up to Adam. He felt his skin ignite where she brushed against his arm, and his heart explode when she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head._ _

__

__She pulled away suddenly and looked at him. “Today is the big speech.”_ _

__

__“It is.” He nodded. “In fact, we shouldn’t linger here too much, we need to be in the carriages in less than an hour.”_ _

__

__“Will you be getting all gussied up?” Belle smiled up at him._ _

__

__Adam tried to glare at her, but it was no use. He laughed and gave her a tight squeeze. “No, I think I’d be happy to forgo the ‘gussying’ for the rest of my days.”_ _

\-----

The last time Adam had been this nervous, he had been holding Belle’s hands as they began their first waltz. 

Now, he stared into a sea of faces. The villagers had come in droves, filling the small church to the brim. The doors were open at the back. People gathered on the steps, hoping to catch a word from the prince. 

Adam withdrew the notes he had prepared from his jacket pocket. His hands were clammy, and the parchment quickly lost its integrity. Deciding that he wasn’t going to be struck by lightning and thus put out of his misery, Adam began. 

“Good morning. Thank you all for coming today. Thank you to our good Pere Robert for allowing us to gather in the church. In the interest of holding attentions and because it is such a lovely day outside, I will try to keep this short.

“I have not been a good prince. I haven’t even been mediocre. I have been horrid. And for that I am truly sorry. Because of how rotten my heart had become, an Enchantress put me under a curse. I became a hideous beast, the twisted form of my heart displayed for all to see. I had lost hope of ever changing, of regaining my humanity. But the fates smiled upon me, and sent me hope. My only hope.” Adam smiled over at Belle, who shifted sheepishly between Maurice and Plumette. 

“Change was spurred within me. It was this change that brought about the end of the curse. My consulate and I will be re-evaluating the way this principality is operated. Of chief concern, however, are the finances. I was careless before, and regret those decisions immensely.

“It will take time for me to prove my allegiance to you. I know this is long overdue. I only hope you grant me the time to show you the changes within my heart and mind. 

“Thank you for your hard work. Thank you for your time.”

Adam bowed his head, then turned to leave. He passed Pere Robert, who took the pulpit and dismissed the room with a blessing. Adam felt shaky and weak. He ducked behind a curtain and tiptoed down the creaking steps to the main level. He let out a sigh of relief and gave in to the tremors his body needed to release. His hands shook and his breath came back to him slowly. 

Adam heard the scraping of pews as people stood to leave. His mind felt thick and heavy. He leaned his forehead against the cold plaster wall between two portraits. When he finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. 

He looked up at the portrait hanging on his right. A saint stared down at him, his face soft with kindness. He was painted in a doorway, bathed in a beam of light. Above him were the words Pax et Bonum. Amidst his anxiety, Adam’s mind struggled to recall his latin teachings. 

“Saint Francis of Assisi,” said a voice behind him. 

Adam whipped around. Maurice ambled over, smirking at him. 

“Saint who? What’s so funny?” 

Maurice chuckled. “Saint Francis of Assisi. Among other attributes, he’s the, um… he’s the patron saint of animals.”

 _“Mon Dieu…”_ Adam rolled his eyes. 

“No, that’s the other one.” Maurice pointed to the other portrait. 

Adam shot him the most derisive look he could muster, but gave in and laughed outright. 

Maurice clapped a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “You did very well. I certainly didn’t want to come back into town after the mob. I can’t imagine how you must feel.”

Adam shrugged. “Nauseated.”

“Ah. I think some fresh air is in order, don’t you? Not a good time for a bumpy carriage ride. May I suggest taking a single horse to the castle, avoiding the crowd…”

“That would be…” Adam’s shoulders dropped and he sighed relief. 

Maurice smiled, then pointed behind Adam. “I believe there is a horse ready for you behind the church, through that door there.”

He made for the door. “Maurice, thank you. I-“

Maurice held up his hand. “Don’t thank me. It was Pere Robert’s idea. But I’ll certainly pass along the message.”

Adam smiled, nodded, and passed through the door. The brightness outside was staggering in comparison to the dim chapel. Philippe’s white coat was almost blinding in the sunlight. Belle was perched atop the saddle, and smiled broadly as she reached out her hand. “Come on, hurry before someone finds you!”

With a heart full to the brim with feelings he couldn’t describe, Adam nodded. He mounted Philippe, settling behind Belle. He wrapped his arms around her. 

The backdoor of the church burst open. Cogsworth was stammering a request and lifted his hand high to gain their attention. 

Belle grinned over her shoulder at Adam. “Hyah!” She yelled, and Philippe took off running. 

—-

On a hilltop just outside of Villeneuve, Belle and Adam nestled together in the shade of a tree. Philippe was hitched to a low branch, munching on the long grass. Adam rested against the tree, his arm around Belle. She sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, absent-mindedly toying with the buttons on his shirt. 

Adam pulled Belle close, kissing her forehead. “I don’t suppose you brought a-“

“Book?” Belle withdrew a book from her apron and handed it to him. 

“Let’s see... _The Book of the City of Women._ Excellent choice. I read it earlier this year.”

__“I haven’t been able to put it down. I’ve never read something like this.”_ _

__“Christine de Pizan was one of my mother’s favorite authors. None of my educators even mentioned her. I grew curious about her works during the curse. You know, plenty of time to read and feel miserable about one’s self. I’m glad you’re enjoying her.”_ _

__“Well, I don’t know if I can say that I’m enjoying this book. I appreciate her perspective and feel very validated by her writing, particularly about women being educated. But, I also feel angry, mistreated. I want to shove this book in the headmaster’s face.”_ _

__“Or perhaps, hit him over the head with it.”_ _

__Belle grinned. “Perhaps…”_ _

__Adam curled his arm around her waist. “I… I would very much like to build a school for girls in Villeneuve. You… you inspire me. You pursue your own intellect, and desire greatly to share it. I wish I had known sooner what a joy it could be to share a mind with another. I may know a great deal, and I may posses a great deal, but I don’t know how to share any of it with others. I’ll have to call upon your guidance, if you’re willing.”_ _

__Belle closed her eyes and leaned into Adam’s chest. Tears stung her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away._ _

__“Is something the matter? Is that not- Did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“No! Not at all!” She spluttered and wiped at more tears. “I’ve come to this hilltop before, regularly, to be alone, to get away from the village. I would look out into those hills and wonder what my future held, who I could be if I lived somewhere else. Even within my daydreams, I would still be fighting to be understood and appreciated. I know we’ve had our share of arguments, and I’m certain there will be more. But, you understand me. And-“ she looked into his eyes. “You’re perfect.”_ _

__Adam’s eyebrows shot up. “I-I am not! Let us recall our first meeting for reference. And the second, and the third-”_ _

__Belle scrubbed the tears from her cheeks and chuckled. “Fine. I’ll rephrase. You’re perfect _for me._ All I’ve wanted is to be understood and to be thought of as an equal. We might argue, but you actually listen to what I’m saying.”__

Adam tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He gently cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. They rested their foreheads together, the breeze whispering through the long grass. 

“Your thoughts are worth hearing. Belle, you are a brilliant person. You’re perfect, more wonderful than I could have ever deserved. I most certainly think of you as my equal.” He gave her a wry grin. “Especially now that I have improved your tastes in literature…” 

Belle shoved him away and crossed her arms. Adam rolled back on the grass, laughing. 

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve done nothing of the sort! I have always had good taste when it comes to literature.” 

Adam, still chuckling, sat back up. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Belle softened to his kiss, but retained her glare. She picked up the book from his lap, opening it to her bookmark. “Just for that, you have to read the next _two_ chapters.”


	16. Chapter 16

As his forehead grew cold against the library window, Adam watched his breath fog up the glass. Beyond the comfort of the library, the first snow of the season powdered the castle grounds. 

His tea had gone cold and his latest find from the Germanic history section was draped over the armrest of his chair. In the last two weeks, winter’s chill had descended in earnest. Everything outside was gloomy, shriveled, and grey. The air was cold enough to freeze life itself. 

“More tea?”

Adam startled, jumping back from the window and clutching his chest. Mrs. Potts stood a few paces into the library, teapot in tow. He exhaled, slumping over in relief.

“My apologies, Dearie, I didn’t mean to sneak. I’m still used to being fragile, can’t seem to stop tiptoeing.” She crossed the room to the window and set down the teapot. “Adam! Look at this! You haven’t even touched this and it’s gone cold.”

“It’s alright. I can… um…” He spun on his toes, searching the endless shelves for a place to dump the cold tea. 

“Oh give it here.” 

While Adam handed her the teacup, Mrs. Potts withdrew a flask from her pockets and unstoppered it. She added the amber spirit to the cold tea, then drank it down in one go. 

“Doctors orders?” Adam gave her a wry grin.

Mrs. Potts shuddered with the bite of the alcohol, then smacked her lips and eyed him pointedly. “If you think you’re the only one who’s not ready for winter, think again.”

“Who else? I mean besides us.” Concern buzzed in Adam’s stomach. 

“Plumette, Cadenza, and Cogsworth. Cadenza has always had a bit of melancholia.”

“Seems to haunt the best artists.”

“I found Plumette curled up in an alcove, crying. Poor dear never has liked winter, not after...”

Adam nodded. Plumette had come to the castle as an orphan, having lost her entire family to the Plague. Her parents had died during winter, when it was too cold to open windows. 

“Cogsworth is only grumpy about the cold because his arthritis gets worse in winter.”

“And how nice it must be, young man, to have joints that don’t argue with your movements.” She gave him a look that told Adam he was better off closing his mouth. He watched her refill his teacup, then splash the remaining contents of the flask into the cup. 

“Good heavens.” He laughed as she handed him the cup. 

“If you feel as trapped as I do, then you’re in a right state.”

Adam lowered his gaze to the spirals of steam issuing from the cup in his hand. “I know it doesn’t make sense to be afraid of a little snow-“

“A lot of things around here don’t make sense, but we get by nonetheless.” She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “Now, I seem to have an empty teapot and an empty flask. Best be on my way.” She walked back to the door of the library. Before rounding the corner of the doorway, she spoke over her shoulder. “And don’t let that one go cold!”

——

Belle hurried up to the library, but stopped before she got to the door. She tugged on the sleeves of her cloak, trying to pull her hands inside the cuff of her sleeve. She took a deep breath, then casually walked in, hands clutched behind her back. 

Adam looked up from his book and smiled, though it quickly faded when he met her eyes. “What? What is it? Come on, I’ve grown a beard now, don’t tell me you want me to shave it.”

Belle smiled and shook her head. 

“Well, then what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

She was drawing closer.

“What’s behind your back?”

She stood beside his chair, silently smiling down at him. 

He looked up at her with nervous eyes. “I-I love you.”

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She played with his blonde hair and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

He pulled her into his lap. “Minx.”

She chuckled and continued kissing him. She pulled open the back of his collar, dropped a handful of snow down his shirt, and jumped up from his lap.

“AUGH! What?! WHY!?” He roared, leaping out of his seat. He wrestled his shirt out from his breeches, allowing the snow to slop on the floor. 

Belle was laughing and backing away towards the library door. “THAT, my love, is payback.” 

“Payback? Payback?!” His mind reeled until he registered what she meant. “Oh I see, payback for the snowball...”

“Mhmm.” She raised an eyebrow at him that sent electricity through his veins. 

“Belle, as the Prince of this castle, I have... “ he counted quietly “.. One. I have one word for you.”

“Oh really, and what might this auspicious words be, your highness?” 

“Run.” 

Belle took off through the library doors. He chased her through the corridors, almost knocking into Cogsworth as they ran. 

She threw open the front doors of the castle and shut them behind herself. Adam flung them back open and was immediately hit in the chest by a wad of wet snow. Belle turned and ran, giggling as she bounded down the steps. Adam scooped up snow and flung it at her, missing wildly. 

“What was THAT?!” 

“Oh alright, then, let’s see you do better with a moving target.” He ran past her, flopping a handful of snow onto her cloak.

She spun around and nailed him square between the shoulders. “Wait! Adam! Watch out! There’s-”

“Ooph!” He fell flat on his back.

“-Ice.” Belle rushed over and knelt down beside him, but he didn’t respond. 

“Adam! Adam darling, are you alright!?” She leaned over him, caressing his face. His eyes were closed. 

He opened them and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down into the snow. 

“ACK!” She screamed as she fell onto his chest. 

He kissed her viciously and she returned in kind. Belle pressed kisses along his jawline and nibbled on his earlobe. He shivered, which made her smile, until she realized that in their haste, he hadn’t grabbed a coat. 

“You’re freezing! Come on, let’s go inside.”

“I’m… f-f-fine. I can stay here and kiss you some more.”

She whispered in his ear. “If you come inside with me, then perhaps we can do more than kissing.” 

She stood up and smiled at him with mischief and intent that made him jump to his feet, wrap her in his arms and kiss her furiously. 

She pulled away and smiled. “Aha, yes, but you’re still not cooperating. We have to go inside before I’m willing to take off this bulky cloak.” 

He laughed, and it rumbled low in his chest. Belle bit her lip as he slowly approached her. He scooped her up, causing her to let out a shriek. He was silent as they went inside and up to the west wing, carrying her the entire way. He set her down gently inside his bedroom, turned around, and locked the door behind them. 

“How is that for cooperating?” 

“Not bad.” She grinned as she undid the buttons on her cloak. “But how’s this?” 

As the cloak dropped, so did his jaw, for she had nothing on underneath. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! It's been a joy to write, and being in the Beauty and the Beast fandom has brought a lot of positivity to my life. Much love, joy, and sunshine to you!
> 
> <3 Dand3l1on


End file.
